


Seven Minutes

by Sheisme



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, HS AU, Popular!Lexa, Protective Lexa, Shy clarke, Smut, The thirst is real, nerd!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Clarke is the shy girl in school who wasn't one for parties. When her two best friends finally manage to drag her to one, she ends up stuck in a closet for seven minutes with Lexa Woods, the most popular girl in school.





	1. Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy one-shot. It's an idea I've had for months and finally managed to get it all down.  
> UPDATE **Now adding chapters!
> 
> A special shout out to my Beta. You are my hero.

Clarke Griffin did not want to be here. She made that known from the beginning, but her two best friends insisted she go. They insisted she be social for once in her life, though being here didn't do much to change that since she was just sitting in the corner watching as Octavia and Raven mingled and drank and danced. 

Clarke was never one for parties. She was really never one for anything that involved a lot of people or social interaction. She was always a bit on the shy side, but her aversion to other people also had a bit to do with the fact that she was often made fun of when she was younger. The words most commonly thrown around were nerd, dork, geek, loser, loner...which really showed the limited wit of her fellow grade school classmates. Not all of them teased her. It was mainly one specific group. For the most part, the others just ignored her. All except for Octavia and Raven, her two best friends since kindergarten. They had been inseparable ever since and the two of them did their best to protect Clarke from any bullying, but when they weren't around, it was fair game. 

They loved Clarke and saw past her shyness and awkwardness. As years passed, they didn't care that she preferred to stay home and read or watch History Channel documentaries instead of going to the mall or a school dance. Sometimes they would get her to compromise and get her to go shopping with them if they promised they would all spend at least half an hour in the vintage bookstore and promised not to make her try on any clothes. Clothes were never really important to her. She liked her jeans and t-shirts. They were comfortable. 

By the time junior high came around, Raven and Octavia had discovered boys. And they had branched out in who they hung out with. Clarke was always their friend, but getting her to hang out was like pulling teeth. She would just sit there quietly and not contribute to the conversation. They never pressured her to talk, but the others started to think she was a bit of a freak. And by this point, Clarke was thinking that maybe she was. 

Even though they expanded their friend group, Raven and Octavia never allowed Clarke to feel left out. They knew the blonde liked to spend her lunch time at school reading under the tree, so they never bothered her and hung out with their new friends at that time. But they would try to reserve their weekends for just the three of them. Not every weekend, because Clarke sometimes volunteered at the hospital her mom worked at. Raven even often went out of her way to help Clarke practice chess for her chess team matches. Once, Raven even beat her, but Clarke didn't have the heart to tell her it was by an illegal move. She loved that Raven actually got passionate about chess. She hadn't had someone to play with since her father passed away when she was in eighth grade. Raven was sweet enough to learn because she knew how important the chess team was for Clarke. She joined in honor of her father. It was his favorite game. Clarke was grateful for her friends. She never really felt comfortable around people, but she always felt comfortable around them.

Tonight, however, she was not comfortable. It was early December of their sophomore year in high school and Octavia had started dating one of the popular jocks of the school, Lincoln. As a result, she was invited to a house party thrown by one of the football players, so she insisted on bringing reinforcements in the form of her two best friends. Raven was all too happy to go, but it took a lot of convincing to get Clarke to cancel her plan to study that Saturday night. After an infinite amount of begging, she finally relented because she wanted to be there for her friend. But then the girls decided to press their luck. They insisted she leave her glasses at home and put her contacts in. They also made sure her hair was not in its usual ponytail and fawned over it until her blonde locks were down and flowing around her shoulders. And they dressed her in one of Octavia's low-cut black shirts. It was a bit tight on Clarke, but that only made her cleavage all the more ample. Raven and Octavia were quite proud of the makeover. It was rare for Clarke to show so much skin. She would still wear a one-piece at the pool even though they both tried to get her to take advantage of the naturally big assets she was blessed with. But Clarke would just turn red and cover herself with a t-shirt. 

Clarke continued watching her friends laughing and having a good time. She was happy for them, but really wished they hadn't made her leave her book at home. She pulled out her phone and pretended to make herself look busy. She was nervous and after a while, she started looking around, taking in her surroundings. No one seemed to see her. People always had a tendency to look past her, which was something she was fine with. And right now was no different. No one seemed to be paying her any attention. Except for one person. Every time she made eye contact with the brunette across the way, the other girl would immediately look away. Clarke saw her right when they got to the party. 

Lexa Woods was kind of hard to miss. Tall, tan, gorgeous, legs for days and by far the most popular girl at Arkadia High. And the most popular girl at Arkadia High has been looking over at Clarke every few minutes since she walked in. 

 

\--

Lexa had just finished making her rounds and stopped to say hello to Lincoln, Ryder and Echo to ask where the rest of the gang was. Her core friend group was quite large and she knew she had definitely not seen everyone yet, even Anya who swore she was coming tonight. Lincoln informed her that some of them were pre-gaming and planning on showing up fashionably late. 

Lexa simply rolled her eyes at that. She wasn't a fan of pre-gaming. She wasn't really a fan of drinking at all. She was actually one of the few seniors who opted not to partake in getting wildly drunk every weekend. She would maybe have a beer or two, but never more than that. But it didn't matter. Everyone still adored her. She had always been somewhat charismatic and people were always naturally drawn to her. She had always been a leader and people were all too happy to follow her. 

Lexa's high school experience was quite different than Clarke's. First of all, she was wealthy, which certainly didn't hurt. She never flaunted her money, though, and would even anonymously donate some to the school lunch program to pay for lunches for those who couldn't afford it. It was an initiative she brought up with the school board on the day she was elected student body president. Her high school accolades were quite impressive. Captain of the girls' basketball team and soccer team, head of the social committee, junior prom queen, and most recently: senior homecoming queen. She was friends with all the jocks and the cheerleaders, though it was fairly obvious many of the cheerleaders wanted a bit more from her. Some of them were pretty shameless in their flirting and it used to work on her. That is until Lexa started her senior year and informed her friends she wasn't interested in sleeping around or casual dating because she wanted to focus on her studies and college applications. Many hearts were broken that day. 

That didn't mean she wasn't up for a good party, which was why she was here. 

She was in the middle of talking to Lincoln and Echo when something caught her eye and made her forget what she was even talking about. At first, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her because the blonde looked different. Her hair was down and...wow...that was quite a shirt she was wearing. But when she saw the girl take a seat in the corner of the room when her friends went off to get some drinks, she knew it was her. The notoriously quiet girl was actually at a party.

"Lincoln?"

"Yeah?"

"What's she doing here?" Lexa nodded over to Clarke.

"Oh, yeah...her. Uh...well, she's friends with the girl I'm sort of dating. I honestly didn't even think she would come. Kinda weird seeing her at a social function."

Lexa just hummed her response and kept looking over at the blonde. When the blonde caught her, she immediately looked away, unsure of what to make of the situation.

\--

When Octavia and Raven came back with drinks, Clarke took a sip and made a face. 

"What's in this?"

"It's fine. Just drink it."

"Rae..."

"Vodka. But there's barely any in there."

She handed the drink back, but Raven refused to take it. 

"It's one drink, Clarke. I love you, but you have got to loosen up. It's a party."

Clarke sighed and took another drink. She knew better than to argue with Raven and had to pick her battles. She felt her left eye flutter and closed it for a minute, trying to adjust her contact. 

"Why couldn't I wear my glasses tonight?"

"Because everyone deserves to see those beautiful blue eyes of yours," informed Octavia. "And stop folding your arms over your chest. Let those ladies out! People need to see what you've got going on there."

Clarke knew what they were up to and they weren't the least bit subtle about it. They told her over the summer that their goal was get Clarke a boyfriend or a girlfriend this year. She simply scoffed at the idea, not thinking that they were actually serious about it. They had tried once before in sixth grade. Jasper Jordan was shy and sweet and they thought he'd be a good match for Clarke. That was when Clarke informed them that not only was she not interested in Jasper, but she was also attracted to girls. Both her friends were completely supportive, but also found it rather confusing since Clarke had never kissed anyone, guy or girl. She just shrugged and said "I like what I like" and that was it. For someone so reserved, at least Clarke had a good sense of who she was as a person. They actually liked it because that meant there was more of a chance they could find someone for her with girls now as an option. 

"Guys, I think I'm gonna go."

"You can't leave!"

"Why not?"

"Because I heard they're going to play spin the bottle soon. We have to play," replied Octavia.

"That sounds like the very last thing I would ever want to do," Clarke deadpanned. "And isn't this crowd a little old for that?"

"Too old for kissing? Never. Come on, Clarke. Stay."

"Fine." She looked over at Lexa, feeling the girl's eyes on her once again. She shifted uncomfortably when the brunette looked away once more. "But don't expect me to participate."

"We'll see about that." Raven always loved a good challenge. "We're gonna go dance. We'll be right over there if you need us or, God forbid, you want to come join us."

Clarke stood as they sauntered away. She watched as Lincoln came over to dance with Octavia and Raven found some random guy to dance with.

She took a sip of her drink. It was actually starting to taste okay to her. She felt herself starting to loosen up a bit. Perhaps it was the alcohol. But any chance of loosening up went straight to hell when she saw Lexa Woods approaching her. She nervously took another drink.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" asked Lexa.

Clarke gulped and looked around to see if anyone else was seeing this. The most popular girl in school talking to a nobody. She cleared her throat and did her best to reply.

"Aren't you?" 

Lexa grinned. "I'm a senior. You're a sophomore. I'm going to have to confiscate that." She took the drink away from Clarke. "Wouldn't want you to be hungover on Monday and ruin your perfect attendance record."

There was a moment when Lexa's hand grazed Clarke's fingers while taking the drink and her heart did this weird sputtering thing. She quickly tried to recover from the interaction, but by then, Lexa had already walked away.

She immediately wished she still had her drink. Perhaps it would help calm her racing heart. And really, she wasn't THAT young. Having turned sixteen in September, she was the oldest sophomore in her class. Her parents put her in kindergarten a year later than she normally would have because she was rather small for her age. She was always a bit scrawny. That is until freshman year when her body suddenly became something her friends were very jealous of. 

She was just about to go find Octavia and Raven when someone came running in to announce they were going to start playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. She tried to fight back the urge to roll her eyes, but it was just too ridiculous a notion not to. 

Octavia came bounding up to her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"You're playing!"

She pulled her wrist back. "Not happening."

"Clarke, please?"

"I'll watch from the side. Not everyone's playing. There's a bunch of people in the back of the house."

"Clarke, if you do this, we won't make you go to another party for the rest of the year." Raven always did have a way of striking fair deals with Clarke. 

The blonde sighed and looked around. Most people were already seated in a circle in the middle of the living room, talking amongst themselves. Others were camped out against the walls just wanting to watch the game. One of those wallflowers just happened to be Lexa. 

"That's weird. Lexa Woods isn't playing? She's kind of the school player," observed Raven. 

"Maybe this isn't enough of a challenge for her." Octavia shrugged, then turned back to Clarke with a pleading look on her face.

"Fine. Fine, I'll play. But I'm holding you both to the deal. No more parties for me for the rest of the year."

"Deal!"

The three of them took a seat among the circle and it was only then when Lexa decided to take part in the game, squeezing her way in between Echo and Ryder. 

Clarke did her best to hide her blush when the brunette glanced over at her from across the circle.

She leaned in to Octavia. "Aren't you and Lincoln dating? Why are you both playing?"

"We're not exclusive yet. Besides, I like the idea of making him jealous."

"That's messed up."

"That's all part of the dating game, Clarke. You'll see when you start dating."

Raven leaned in to Clarke on the other side of her. "Ready for your first kiss?"

Clarke was about to respond when the girl who suggested the game spoke up. Clarke wasn't sure of her name, but she thought it was Gina. Or Tina. Or...something. 

"Okay. You all know the rules. One person spins and whoever it lands on, they go off to the closet for seven minutes in heaven."

A few of them whistled while others giggled as Gina...or Tina...held up the bottle.

"And to start things off, I think we should go with our homecoming queen." She handed the bottle to Lexa. "Ms. Woods, would you do the honors?"

Clarke took notice of some of the cheerleaders and other popular girls in the circle as they suddenly straightened up and giggled amongst themselves. A few of them were checking their makeup while others where whispering to each other. 

Lexa didn't seem to notice. Her face remained stoic and unaffected as she took the bottle and with a flick of her wrist, it began spinning. When it stopped, a few gasps were heard from the circle and from the spectators along the walls. 

Clarke felt her stomach drop and her face suddenly felt like it was on fire when she noticed the bottle was pointed directly at her. She sat there frozen for a moment, trying to read Lexa's face, but the brunette gave nothing away as she stood up.

She wondered what everyone would think. Would Lexa's popularity be threatened if everyone watched her go into the closet with Clarke Griffin?

Lexa didn't seem to object to where the bottle landed, but some of the other girls looked rather disappointed. Clarke could swear she heard one of them say "Who the hell is that?"

Lexa walked towards the closet, then turned around to find Clarke still sitting there with wide eyes.

"You coming?" She kept walking and it took a very stunned Octavia elbowing Clarke in the ribs to get her to stand up and follow her. 

"Have fun!" She heard her friend yell after her as she approached the closet.

Lexa was standing there holding the door open for her. Clarke stepped in and Lexa followed, closing the door behind her. 

They stood there in silence for a moment before Lexa stepped forward, closing the gap between them. Clarke felt her breath quicken. 

"You know...we only have seven minutes," Lexa reminded her with a very low and enticing voice as she moved even closer.

Clarke swallowed thickly and licked her lips. She barely even had time to react before Lexa's hands were cupping her cheeks and her lips were on Clarke's. The blonde's body had an immediate reaction and a light moan escaped her throat. Lexa's lips expertly explored hers and it was divine. She tasted like fruit punch. And a hint of vanilla, which Clarke knew was the flavor of her lip gloss. 

She loved the taste and couldn't stop herself from moving her tongue along the other girl's lips to savor it even more. Apparently, that was the right move because Clarke's tongue caused the homecoming queen to moan deeply and move her hands down to Clarke's waist. At this point, Clarke couldn't control herself. She was in a dark closet with the most gorgeous girl known to man and this girl was moaning because of something Clarke did. She deepened the kiss by invading Lexa's mouth with her tongue. It felt incredible. She wanted more. She grabbed Lexa's shirt and charged forward, pushing the brunette up against the wall with a loud thud. Lexa let out a loud gasp which was immediately silenced by Clarke's hungry tongue. 

"Fuck," whispered Lexa as Clarke moved down to her neck, slowly nipping at the sensitive skin. "Clarke..."

Clarke moved her mouth back up to Lexa's lips as her hands traveled down to grab Lexa's ass. It was a bold move, but Clarke was feeling rather brave at the moment, so she squeezed her ass while greedily licking into her mouth. 

"Jesus!" Lexa's head fell back against the wall as Clarke went back to assaulting her neck. "God, Clarke. I love it when you take charge."

Clarke smiled against her neck. 

"So you've said."

Lexa indulged in the feeling of Clarke's lips on her neck.

"Fuck...I thought...mmm...I thought you said you had plans tonight."

"I did. I had every intention of studying," replied Clarke, as she ran her tongue along Lexa's pulse point. 

"You said you didn't want to come." Lexa's hands moved up and gripped Clarke's hair, digging slightly into her scalp and becoming more and more breathless with what Clarke is doing to her. 

"I didn't. I wanted to study. And I didn't want to keep you from enjoying your night."

"Well, I'm certainly enjoying it a lot more now. Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?"

"Octavia and Raven dragged me."

"I'll have to thank them."

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"We have four and a half minutes left. And my lips are nowhere near done with you. So I'm going to need you to stop talking."

Lexa sighed at Clarke's statement. She really, really loved her lips. They did amazing things, which is something she was quite pleased to learn about back in August.

\--

August

Lexa felt like death. She woke up to a room full of flowers, stuffed animals, cards and balloons from all kinds of people all telling her to get better. She would honestly rather have nobody know she was in the hospital. Especially for something so innocuous as the flu. But for some reason, she just wasn't able to keep anything down for two days and was severely dehydrated and feverish, so her parents insisted she get admitted to the hospital. It was supposed to be an overnight stay just so she could get some fluids in her system, but the doctors said it was a bit more serious with her fever and she wound up staying four days. She was hoping to get released today. Her mother insisted on telling her best friend, Anya, who then told Lincoln, who then proceeded to tell every single one of their friends, which is how her hospital room ended up turning into a gift shop. 

She also had a quite a few visitors in the last three days, which she was pretty sure annoyed the doctors and nurses. Not only did they struggle to get around all the flowers and balloons, but they constantly had to ask her visitors to step outside while they checked her vitals. 

Today, no one had come by and Lexa was actually grateful for that. At this point, she was exhausted and just wanted to go home. It was kind of hard to get sleep in the hospital when interns were coming in every twenty minutes to check on her and ask her the same questions over and over again. 

Her doctor said there was a very good chance she would get to go home today and she was just waiting to hear any news about it. She was keeping her food down and her fever spiked twenty-four hours ago. 

She had just started to doze off when the door opened once again. She was ready to yell at whoever it was that woke her up yet again, but stopped when she noticed a rather cute looking blonde with glasses and her hair in a French braid, wearing mismatched scrubs and pushing in a cart of food. She cocked her head as she watched the girl approach her without looking up from the cart.

She knew this girl. Or knew of her, anyway. She was pretty sure she had seen her lurking around the halls of Arkadia High. But she didn't know her name. Or anything about her, really. Just that she kept to herself and that she played some sort of instrument because she saw her lugging a huge case around and briefly thought about offering to help her before Anya came and pulled her away with some sort of trivial emergency. 

"You work here?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not really. I volunteer on Sundays."

"Volunteer? Shouldn't you be wearing one of those cute candy striper outfits?"

That managed to get a chuckle out of her, but she still didn't look up.

"That's a bit outdated. We usually just wear regular clothes."

"So why the scrubs?"

"They're comfortable. And they're my mom's."

"Is she a nurse?" Lexa didn't know why, but she was determined to keep this conversation going. Maybe it was her own little challenge just to get the girl to look at her. 

"She's a doctor here."

"Impressive." Lexa took a shot. "Is she as cute as you?"

She watched the girl falter slightly as she was setting up the food and she was pretty sure she saw a hint of a blush on her cheeks, but she still remained focused on her task.

"The nurse informed me that if you keep this down, you can go home today. So...good luck."

She started backing her way out of the room with the cart, but Lexa just couldn't have that. She at least needed the name of the girl who spent her Sunday volunteering to bring sick people their food.

"I'm pretty weak. I might need someone to feed it to me." She watched as the blonde smiled to herself. Success!

"I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Please?"

"I'm afraid if I help you eat, you'll just take advantage of my kindness and then ask me for a sponge bath after that." The blonde chose that moment to look up at Lexa with those piercing blue eyes and that's when Lexa knew she was a goner. What started out as a little harmless flirtation with the cute volunteer was now became a full-fledged mission to get to know the girl. 

"Keep talking to me like that and you might just win my heart."

Clarke looked away shyly. "I'll settle for the consolation prize."

Lexa was shocked. This girl was always so quiet in school but was able to match Lexa's sassy wit. 

"Well, you're in luck. The consolation prize is my phone number."

"You're obviously feeling better, so I'll leave you to it. Have a nice day."

"Wait!" Lexa was getting desperate. "Um...what's your name?"

"Clarke."

"Hi Clarke. I'm Lexa."

"I know who you are. It's kind of hard not to."

Lexa felt like a grade-A asshole. She was going to start the school year as the student body president and didn't even know this girl's name. Not that she knew every single person's name at the school, but still. She was pretty sure she knew all the cute girls. 

"Feel better. Remember to try to keep the food down. I'm sure you're probably sick of being here."

Lexa smiled at her. "For some reason, it's not so bad now."

Clarke bit her lip and shied away again, but Lexa was pretty sure she caught a bit of an eye roll from her. Clarke may have been shy, but Lexa was pretty sure there was a bit of a smartass in her. And she liked that. 

\--

The following Sunday, Clarke arrived at the hospital for her volunteer shift. She checked in with her supervisor who informed her that another volunteer would be starting today and he wanted Clarke to show the girl around. What she wasn't expecting when she walked into the break room was to see Lexa Woods sitting there waiting for her. 

"I...what...what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help."

"You want to volunteer?"

"I heard it's good for college applications. Plus, you seem to enjoy doing it. I wanted to see what all the fuss is about."

Clarke could feel her heart rate quicken. She wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that she couldn't stop thinking about Lexa Woods since she saw her in her hospital bed last week. She honestly didn't even think she'd see the girl again until school started, but here she was, ready and willing to screw up Clarke's concentration. 

"Um...okay. Well, let me show you around so you can get a feel for where everything is."

"You look cute with the French braid. You usually just have your hair in a ponytail."

"I find this keeps my hair out of my face easier. There's a lot of walking and moving around at this job. You might consider it, too." She regretted even suggesting it. Lexa was wearing her hair down. And it was long and flowing and gorgeous and should never be tied back. That would be an atrocity. 

"I'll keep that in mind."

Clarke spent the next couple hours showing Lexa around and instructing her on how to do certain things. She tried not to pay any attention to how close in proximity the girl stood when she was trying to explain something to her. She tried to ignore the little sideways glances Lexa would give her when she was slacking off on a project Clarke would give her. She tried to ignore the flutter in her stomach when Lexa asked to buy her lunch in the cafeteria on her break. She tried not to let her nerves show when they sat across from each other making small talk at lunch. Clarke didn't do small talk and she was pretty sure Lexa could tell. She was awkward and uncomfortable and quiet during most of their lunch, constantly looking around so she could focus on anything but Lexa's eyes. She waited for the other girl to just give up and grow bored of her. But that didn't happen. She simply sat in silence with her, waiting until she was ready to speak. 

By the end of their shift, Lexa stood dangerously close to her as their supervisor signed their volunteer sheets. Clarke tried to ignore the way it made her feel. Because this was Lexa Woods. And she absolutely refused to develop a crush on a girl who was not only out of her league, but pretty much out of everyone else's league, as well. 

She tried to ignore the fact that Lexa followed her out of the hospital and started walking next to her. 

"Thanks for all your help today. I had fun. I can see why you like doing it."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it." She tried to keep her voice as stoic as possible.

"I still say you should start wearing one of those candy striper outfits. It would look hot on you."

Clarke almost tripped over her own foot but managed to catch herself.

"Okay, well I'll see you next Sunday."

"Wait. Do you need a ride? My car is just over here."

Clarke stopped and thought for a moment. Her mom was still working for another four hours and it was a bit of a walk back home and she definitely wasn't in the mood to wait for the bus. 

"Okay."

The smile on Lexa's face made Clarke wonder what it meant. She was waiting for Lexa's kindness to be revealed as a cruel joke, but something told her that just wasn't going to be the case. She got into Lexa's car and directed her on how to get to her house. When they pulled up, Lexa got out and came around to open the door for Clarke.

"You really didn't have to take me home, but I appreciate it," said Clarke as she walked up to her front door with Lexa right behind her.

"Yes, I did."

"You did?" She stopped at the front door and looked at Lexa quizzically. 

"If I hadn't driven you home, I wouldn't have been able to do this."

She watched the brunette, with all the confidence in the world, lean in to her. The moment she captured her lips, Clarke's body immediately reacted to it. This was her first kiss. Her first ever kiss and it was with the most popular girl in school. Her first kiss and it was fucking incredible. And she was missing out on the moment because all she could think about was the fact that it was her first kiss. 

It was over way too soon when Lexa pulled back.

"Was um...was that okay?"

All Clarke could do was nod. She gave her a small smile as she disappeared into her house and closed the door behind her. 

\--

September

"Mmm...Lexa, we should go."

"Okay." Lexa heard Clarke say something, but had no idea what it was. She just thought it was best to agree with whatever it was. She was far too busy exploring the lips of the girl who had captivated her nearly a month ago. They were a week into the new school year and Lexa insisted Clarke pick her up on the way to school this morning to celebrate the fact that Clarke got her license. She made sure to tell her to pick her up extra early, then told her to take a detour over near the park. The sun was barely out and they still had twenty minutes before Lexa needed to be at school. So they decided to create their own little high school cliche by fogging up the windows in Clarke's mom's car. 

For almost a month they had been meeting up for these clandestine makeout sessions. It all started that day she kissed Clarke in front of her house. She had to wait until the following Sunday to see Clarke again at the hospital. That day, she made it a point to get her phone number, and then she pulled her into an empty janitor's closet to kiss her the way she'd been thinking about all week. Clarke seemed to enjoy it. For a while, Lexa was always the one to have to initiate it, but she was okay with that. As long as Clarke was comfortable. 

She currently had the blonde pressed up against the driver seat door. It was kind of an awkward position with the center console in the way, but it would have to do. She was too concerned with keeping those soft lips against her own. 

She felt a sigh come from the blonde and knew what was coming next.

"Lexa...we should stop."

"Okay." 

She didn't stop. 

"You said you have an early ASB meeting. You don't want to be late."

"Mmm...the only student body I care about right now is yours."

Clarke rolled her eye at that. She knew the blonde would hate her little pun. 

"There's no meeting is there?"

Lexa pulled back and looked at her guiltily. She was caught. 

"No. There's no meeting. But I was going crazy from not being able to kiss you at all yesterday. So I figured I'd start my morning right today."

Clarke kissed her, thankfully finding it cute that she tricked her.

"Sorry. I had a chess club meeting at lunch and orchestra practice after school."

Lexa kissed her temple and nuzzled into her neck. "You still have to play your cello for me."

"No. It's too embarrassing."

"I know. That's why I want you to play it for me. I love it when your face gets all red from blushing."

Clarke playfully pushed her. Lexa laughed and tried to adjust her position. 

"This is not comfortable." She was so close to suggesting they move to the back seat, but she didn't want to scare the poor girl. "I just...I wish I could be closer to you."

Clarke had an unreadable look on her face and Lexa thought maybe she went too far with her statement. So she was pleasantly surprised when Clarke pushed her back into the passenger seat and climbed over on top of her so she was straddling her. Lexa's eyes grew wide and her mouth hung open. This was by far the sexiest thing she had ever encountered. And yes, she was a girl who had quite the sexual past, but none of it compared to what she had been experiencing with Clarke over the last month. Even if all they do is make out heatedly. It's still the best thing Lexa had ever experienced. 

But now the blonde was on top of her, straddling her, and boldly even grinding on her a little bit. She was in complete awe. She wasn't even remotely prepared for the moment Clarke attacked her lips and moaned deeply into the kiss. Holy fuck, was that ever hot. She felt like all the air was being sucked out of her lungs by the way Clarke was kissing her so deliciously. She had to remind herself to remain respectful, so she kept her hands at her side, just enjoying Clarke's hands around her neck as she was gently grinding down on her. She should have had her pick her up even earlier because there was no way they were making it to school on time today.

\--

October

Lexa's back was pressed up against the wall of the bathroom stall. She was supposed to be in her third period calculus class and Clarke was supposed to be in her English class. Instead, they arranged for this little meetup. She could always tutor Clarke later on what the girl may have missed in class. 

She was panting heavily, reveling in the feeling of Clarke's hands up her shirt and vigorously exploring the expanse of her skin and eagerly cupping her breasts over her bra. She pulled at one of the silky cups, bringing it down and moving her hand up to touch her bare breast and Lexa went insane. She loved this side of Clarke. The side that no one else go to see. The side that took charge and took what she wanted when she wanted. It was seriously so hot. Not that she didn't love every side to Clarke. It's just that this one in particular got her wildly turned on. 

She kept her hands at Clarke's waist, gripping tightly. Not moving them until Clarke told her to. She had tried before, but Clarke had admonished her and told her to wait her turn. Lexa was all too happy to comply. It didn't take long, though. Soon, Clarke grabbed her hands and Lexa excitedly felt a throbbing sensation between her legs when she felt Clarke guiding her hands up to her breasts. She had only recently been granted access to them. It happened last week after one of the football games. Clarke stated that she didn't want to go, but promised Lexa she'd make up for it when she came over after the game. And Lexa was not disappointed. 

She greedily palmed at Clarke's breasts, pulling at the fabric of her bra to try to get her hands fully on them. They were spectacular. Clarke never really showed off how amazing her body was, and Lexa was fine with that. But it certainly came as a surprise the first time Clarke took her shirt off for her. That was the most pleasant surprise she had ever had. 

Clarke was attacking her neck as Lexa just sighed into feeling the weight of the other girl's breasts in her hands. Seriously, it didn't get any better than this. But they were running out of time. There's only so long a person can be in the bathroom without their teacher getting suspicious. So she took a deep breath and decided to make this the moment she would ask her.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you don't like going to the football games or anything, but do you think you can make an exception for the homecoming game next week? I want you there when I'm crowned homecoming queen."

She felt Clarke's lips pause on her neck as she tensed up a bit. 

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be there. Octavia and Raven said they wanted to go. It'll be cool to see you get crowned."

Lexa smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

\--

The night of the homecoming game, Clarke watched from the stands as Lexa was crowned. She looked drop dead gorgeous in her silver dress and Clarke found herself wishing at that moment that she could be the one up there next to Lexa as she got crowned. Instead, she watched as Finn Collins was crowned as homecoming king and walked arm in arm with Lexa down the field. It brought about an unsettling feeling in her stomach and after the game, she texted Lexa to meet her behind the locker rooms where no one could see them under the cover of darkness. She then spent over half an hour leaving marks all over Lexa's neck. She'd be damned if Finn Collins would even consider he'd have a shot with Lexa. 

Lexa was surprisingly okay with this turn of events. She found out that night that the brunette actually had a thing for being marked. She found it sexy that Clarke felt so possessive of her. Which was weird since neither of them had established exactly what kind of relationship the two of them had. 

She was in the middle of leaving a very red mark on Lexa's shoulder when Lexa blurted out,

"Come to the homecoming dance with me."

"What?"

"I know it's tomorrow and I know you already said you didn't want to go, but maybe I could change your mind?"

Clarke pulled away, her lips puffy and red. 

"Lexa...I...I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm me. And you're you. And no one will ever believe that you want to be there with me."

She could see a look of hurt flash across the brunette's face, but then she steeled herself.

"I don't care what they think. I DO want to be there with you. That's why I asked."

"I just...I don't do so well with crowds." It was a lie. She could do it. She could go to the dance for Lexa, but that's also why she refused to go. It was for Lexa. She had a reputation. She had friends. She was popular and everyone loved and adored her and if she showed up at the dance with someone like Clarke...well, Clarke knew how cruel teenagers were. She had experienced it first-hand many times. And she refused to let that happen to Lexa. She couldn't do that to her. 

"Okay," Lexa sounded a little disappointed. "I understand. I don't want you to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable."

"You look gorgeous, though. I know you'll have fun without me."

Lexa nodded, but it wasn't very convincing. Clarke tried to make it up to her by grinding her thigh between her legs and it certainly seemed to cheer Lexa up. 

\--

November

Lexa felt her insides get weak every time Clarke's eyes locked with hers. She was sitting in the front row, making it a point to get to the recital early to get a good seat, and waited patiently as the room filled with parents and faculty. When the orchestra took their places, she gave Clarke a sweet smile to make sure she knew she was proud of her. This was her first time seeing Clarke play the cello and she just so happened to have a solo at tonight's performance so it was the perfect one to watch. Clarke had nervously asked her to attend and Lexa loved how adorably shy she was in asking her. Of course she said yes immediately. She didn't even ask when it was and ended up having to miss an important basketball practice that night in order to attend. The extra suicides she would have to run the next day would be worth it. 

This was the first time she had ever attended a function for the school orchestra. It was never really her scene until she met Clarke. And now, seeing the blonde up on stage with all the other musicians, dressed in black slacks and a proper white, button down blouse, beautifully moving the bow along the strings creating a sound Lexa could never in a million years replicate, she decided to never miss another orchestra recital. At least not one that Clarke was a part of. She beamed with pride while watching her entire solo and clapped the loudest of anyone there as they all took their bows afterwards. 

Lexa waited around long after the room cleared out. And when Clarke walked back out on the stage, Lexa ran up to her and kissed her wildly.

"You were so good! So, so good. I had no idea, Clarke. You're so damn talented."

Clarke immediately blushed and Lexa just wanted to kissed her everywhere. She surged forward, pushing Clarke across the stage until the back of her legs hit the piano bench. She lost her balance and fell back onto the seat with a huff. Lexa didn't even slow down. She kept kissing her, leaning Clarke down against the piano with her back mashing the middle keys which filled the room with an awkward, unharmonized sound. Clarke winced only a little when her back met the keys, but she pulled Lexa on top of her. So Lexa straddled her on the bench and kissed her way down from her lips to her neck to her chest, unbuttoning the top two buttons of her blouse.

"Wow," exclaimed Clarke. "I should play for you more often."

"Yes, I think you should." Lexa moved her hips against Clarke's and loved the reaction she got from it. She liked that she could touch Clarke more freely without being tentative about how the girl felt about it. She had made it pretty clear in the last few weeks that she very much enjoyed Lexa's hands all over her. 

"You should play me like you play your cello."

Clarke burst out laughing at the suggestion. 

"You and your lines are ridiculous."

\--

December

It was going to take at least a week to get the paint out of her hair, but after what just happened, it was worth it. Clarke had an art project due and called Lexa panicking because she had no idea what to do for it. Lexa went over to her house to try and help her calm down and to help her figure out what to paint.

Turns out all Clarke needed for inspiration was Lexa in her room. 

Lexa had no idea how it happened, but before she knew it, she was topless in a very demure pose as Clarke was painting her. It was very tame and Clarke was only painting the curves and shadows of her back, as well as Lexa's turned head. By the end of the session, they were rolling around on the floor with Clarke on top of her, running her paint-covered fingers through her hair. 

Lexa had paint all over her body. It was proof of where Clarke's hands had been and she loved it. Clarke was painting her with her kisses and touches and God, it was just too much. This girl was driving her crazy.

After a while, she managed to get Clarke's shirt and bra off so they were equally naked. She dipped her finger in some of the blue paint that Clarke left out and began drawing little doodles on Clarke's back.

"What are you doing Saturday night? There's a big party that everyone's going to. You wanna go?"

"I have plans."

"Do you really? Or are you just avoiding going with me?"

"I really do have plans." Clarke turned over and rested her head on Lexa's bare chest. 

Lexa continued moving her finger up and down her back. "We can tell people, you know."

"Tell them what?"

"About us."

"I don't think that's the best decision."

"I don't care what people think, Clarke."

"You'll care when you're ostracized by the entire school."

Lexa chuckled. "I'm the school president. If they're mean to me, I can just threaten to invoke a rule that makes school on Saturdays mandatory." She pulled Clarke closer to her. "And if they're mean to you, I'll beat the shit out of every single one of them."

Clarke laughed into her shoulder. "I really like you, you know that?"

"Good. Because I really like you, too." She kissed her forehead. "So...will you go with me?"

She felt Clarke take a deep breath. "I want to. I do. I just....I really do have plans. Can I maybe think about it?"

Lexa smiled. Honestly, it was more that she expected to get from Clarke on the subject. She was more than willing to wait. She would wait until she was ready. She would wait for Clarke for anything. 

\--

 

Present Time

After several minutes of hot and heavy kissing, groping and even a little dry-humping, Clarke pulled back to catch her breath. The closet was stifling and they were both sweating. There was no way they could step outside this closet and not have people know exactly what they were doing in here. 

There was a knock at the door that made them both jump.

"Seven minutes are over, ladies. Time to give someone else a turn."

They turned to each other and laughed quietly. Lexa leaned in and kissed her once more, then leaned her forehead against Clarke's.

"You are seriously the best kisser."

"Well, I learned from you. Seeing as how you're the only person I've ever kissed."

"I kind of like that. I'm corrupting sweet, innocent Clarke Griffin."

"I'm not that innocent."

Lexa laughed. "Oh don't I know it! That thing you do with your tongue...I definitely didn't teach you that."

Clarke smiled coyly. "Yeah, that was all me."

Lexa nuzzled against Clarke's neck. "Your glasses seem to have gone missing."

"Yeah. Octavia and Raven made me wear my contacts."

"You look beautiful with or without them. But next time, wear them. I kind of have thing for girls in glasses." She placed a hot kiss on her neck.

"Next time don't steal my drink away."

"I was not about to have my girl be a drunken mess."

"It was one drink!"

"I know. I guess I was just being protective." She ran a finger down her arm.

"You're sweet." Clarke really, really didn't feel like leaving the closet. She wasn't done with Lexa. Not by a long shot.

Lexa took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "So I know you think it'll be a huge problem if people see us together. But I don't care."

"Lexa..."

"I want people to know you, Clarke. I want them to know we're together. I want them to know you're mine."

Clarke could feel the nerves kicking in, but she also felt a rush of excitement at Lexa's words. It was the first time either of them had suggested they were officially together. It wasn't a subject that either of them had really brought up. It was just assumed. It was an unspoken thing that what they were doing was more than just making out. Clarke was terrified that not only would Lexa's stock plummet after the school learned they were together, but that Clarke would solely be the one to blame for it. 

But now, with Lexa looking at her with so much hope and devotion, she couldn't say no. She wanted to take this chance with her. She trusted her implicitly. 

"Clarke, are you ashamed of me?"

"God, no!"

"Do you not want people to know you're bisexual?"

"I've been out since sixth grade."

"So what's stopping you?"

Clarke smiled at her. "Now? Absolutely nothing."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're ready?"

"I'm ready. But if we do this, can I kiss you in front of all those cheerleaders?"

Lexa beamed excitedly. "You can kiss me in front of anyone you want for as long as you want. Hell, throw in a boob grab for good measure!"

"Don't tempt me."

"That's an open invitation." She squeezed Clarke's hand and led her out of the closet. "Come on. I want the world to meet my girlfriend."

 


	2. You Can Hold My Hand If You Want To ('Cause I Wanna Hold Yours Too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, you all asked for it. So I'm delivering part 2 of this fluffy HS AU. I really hope you like it. Thank you all for your kind reviews on the previous chapter. Never thought it would be more than a one-shot, so I was touched you all wanted more.

Whispers and rumblings ran rampant among the party-goers the moment their homecoming queen stepped into the closet with the notoriously quiet girl. Octavia and Raven even heard a few choice words about their friend from people they didn't even know and had to keep each other calm in order prevent themselves from starting a fight. The game was pretty much paused, even though there were two other closets other people could have occupied. But no one wanted to miss what would happen when these two emerged. 

"Lexa's probably just biding her time," Octavia whispered to her.

Raven shook her head. "No way. She'll go for it. Clarke looks hot tonight."

"Not a chance. Clarke is way too shy to even talk to her."

"You don't need to talk in order to kiss, O."

Octavia extended her hand to Raven. "Five bucks says nothing happened."

Raven gladly accepted. "You're on." 

Their little argument was interrupted by the sound of the closet door opening and everyone turned to see Lexa leading Clarke out by the hand, their fingers intertwined. Lexa put her arm around Clarke, as if to shield her from the prying eyes of everyone in the living room, then they took a seat next to each other on the couch just outside the circle. Everyone stared silently at them, trying to figure out exactly what was happening.

"Lexa...are you going to get back in the game?" asked Gina. 

"No. I'm out of the game." She leaned over and whispered to Clarke. "I have been for a while now."

Clarke blushed and squeezed Lexa's thigh. She tried to avoid eye contact with her friends, who were very clearly trying to get her to look at them. She was going to have a lot of questions to answer.

Others were whispering amongst themselves and looking over at the couple every few seconds.

Gina tried to get things back on track. "Okay, um...who spins next?"

That's when Octavia and Raven decided they were more interested in hearing Clarke's story than playing the game, so they both got up and Octavia texted Clarke to meet them in the kitchen. 

Clarke felt her phone buzzing and knew exactly who it would be. She got up and told Lexa she'd be right back.

"I'll be right here," Lexa informed her with a smile. 

Clarke was only gone for a moment before Anya and Echo came and sat on either side of her.

"This is what happens when I show up late? I arrive to find out my best friend got stuck with the chess geek in the closet?"

"Anya..." Lexa tensed up at her best friend's choice of words. 

Echo chimed in. "Then you come out holding hands with the girl? Damn, I know you have game, Lexa, but trying to de-virginize the school loser is a whole new kind of sport for you. I don't know whether to be ashamed or proud."

"It's not like that. And she's not a loser."

"Was it a pity thing? Or were you messing with her? Why else would you come out of there with giant heart eyes? You realize everyone saw you, right?"

"Yeah, that was kind of the point." Lexa was getting really tired of the way her friends were treating the situation.

"What was?"

"Walking out like that. Holding hands," replied Lexa.

Echo and Anya looked at her blankly and Lexa couldn't believe the idea was so far over their heads that she actually had to explain it to them.

"We're dating."

"Who?"

"Me and Clarke. We're dating."

More blank stares.

"Each other?"

Lexa scoffed. "Yeah."

"I don't...understand." 

"Clarke Griffin and I have been dating since August. I met her when I was in the hospital, fell ridiculously hard for her and haven't been able to stay away from her ever since."

"The hospital?" Anya looked at her dubiously.

Lexa nodded. "She was volunteering there when I was sick. She walked into my room and I just..." she shook her head and smiled at the memory. "She was so cute."

"Cute?"

Lexa let out a sigh. "Guys, I know you might be blinded by her social status, but take a good, long look at her. She's absolutely gorgeous. Her hair, her eyes and God, her curves. She's perfect."

They both looked at her as if trying to solve long division without a calculator. But before either of them could say anything, they were interrupted by a figure standing over them.

"Hey, Lexa."

It was Noelle, one of the cheerleaders that used to be one of Lexa's "friends with benefits" and it was obvious she was in a very flirtatious mood tonight.

"Hey, Noelle. Enjoying the party?" Lexa made no move to get up and hug her. 

"I was. Why don't you jump back in the circle and play?"

"I already had my turn."

Noelle scoffed. "Yeah, but now you can try for this." She gestured to her body and Anya tried to hide her snickering. Noelle glared at her, then went back to Lexa. "Or we can go outside where it's more quiet."

"Actually, I'm probably going to leave soon. Clarke has a curfew and I want to make sure she gets home on time."

"Clarke? That blonde girl? Why do you care?"

"She's the only reason I played in the first place."

"Why?" 

"I wanted to make sure no one else got the chance to make out with her. I would have been insanely jealous."

"But...why?"

Anya tried so hard to stifle her laughter, she actually started snorting. 

"Clarke and I are together."

Noelle's face fell. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"So...you're not interested in hooking up tonight?" Leave it to her to be blunt. 

"I'm not interested in hooking up at all. Not anymore."

Noelle was aghast. She stood there seemingly waiting for Lexa to tell her she was joking. When Lexa went back to talking to Anya and Echo, Noelle walked away in a huff. 

Echo shook her head. "You realize you just broke that girl's heart, right? And everyone else's." 

Anya slapped her on the thigh. "Lexa, I think you need a drink. Maybe several. I'm sure she's a very nice girl. Sweet as pie and all that, but she's not your type."

"What's my type?"

Anya nodded over to where Noelle sauntered off. "Noelle is your type." Then she gestured over to the brunette nursing a beer on the other couch. "Costia is your type." Then, she pointed to a few cheerleaders still in the circle. "They are your type."

Lexa sat up straight and tried to get her point across to her friends. 

"I don't think I even knew I had a type until I met Clarke. You guys, I'm serious. She's...I mean, look at her." She glanced over to the kitchen where Clarke was standing, flanked by Octavia and Raven, no doubt having the same conversation with them that she was having right now. And she smiled at the sight of her. 

Echo finally conceded. "Okay, Woods. She's cute. Definitely an improvement from what she normally looks like."

Lexa was about to argue, but Anya chimed in. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Not gonna lie, I checked out the rack on her when she walked out of the closet with you."

Lexa looked at her menacingly and Anya put her hands up in defense.

"Hey, that was before I knew you had a thing for her."

Lexa smiled to herself. "They ARE really nice boobs."

Anya's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, so you really did de-virginize her?"

"No! No, we just make out. And some other stuff...you know what? I'm not going to have this conversation with you."

"I just don't see it, Lex."

"Me neither," offered Echo.

Lexa took a deep breath. "I think you guys should probably stop talking. Right now."

She got up and left her friends to go check on Clarke. 

\--

"I don't believe you." Octavia was having a rather difficult time wrapping her head around the situation.

"Why?" Clarke looked rather hurt. "You don't think someone like Lexa could want someone like me?"

"No! That's not it at all. I just find it hard to believe that someone who's dating Lexa Woods wouldn't want to tell everyone...especially her two best friends whom she supposedly tells everything to."

Clarke knew this would happen and she began to feel guilty. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't want it to get around at school. I didn't want people making fun of her for dating me."

"First of all, if you told us, we wouldn't have said a word to anyone," argued Raven. "And second, why would people make fun of her for dating you?"

Clarke shot her a look. "You know why. You think I don't know what people say about me? If they say anything at all, that is. I didn't want everyone telling her she's crazy for being with me. Which I'm pretty sure is what her friends are telling her right now." She looked over at the couch where she left Lexa, but didn't see her anymore.

"I'm sure that's not what they're talking about. They probably just want to know the story, like we did." Raven searched around to see where Lexa went, hoping she was right and that her friends weren't trying to sabotage her relationship with Clarke.

"Are you guys really mad that I didn't tell you?"

Raven shook her head. "No. I get it."

Octavia wavered a bit. "I just...it would have been nice to gossip about your first kiss and your first full-on makeout session and...have you two...you know..."

"No! Not yet."

"Have you granted her access to the ladies?" Octavia slyly looked down at Clarke's chest and Clarke immediately slouched and folded her arms.

"Yeah," she blushed. "She really likes them."

"Well that's probably the understatement of the year. Everyone knows Lexa Woods loves boobs. And now thanks to the shirt Octavia lent to you, everyone knows what great ones you have."

"Raven!" Clarke's face was starting to feel hot.

Octavia's laughter died down quickly when she noticed someone walking over to them.

"Incoming."

Clarke and Raven turned to see Lexa behind them looking somewhat tentative. 

"Hi Raven, Octavia."

"Hey Lexa." 

"I don't think we've officially met." Lexa stuck her hand out and they each took it. "It's nice to finally meet Clarke's friends. She won't shut up about you two."

Raven gave her a confused look. "Really? We typically have to torture her to drag information out of her. Hence our surprise as this little revelation."

Lexa laughed. "I'm sure this isn't the way you expected to find out about Clarke's first relationship."

"So why didn't you want her to tell anyone?" Octavia came off sounding a bit accusatory.

"She had nothing to do with it, O. You know that."

"Just making sure." 

Clarke could tell Lexa was a little nervous, which was quite funny to watch since she was used to most people just falling all over themselves to talk to her. 

"Lincoln really likes you." Lexa changed the subject and it seemed to be the right subject because Octavia perked up.

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, but you can't tell him I told you. He'll kill me."

Octavia took this opportunity to excuse herself to go find her boyfriend. 

"It was nice to finally meet you, Lexa." She leaned in and whispered to her. "Don't break her heart." Then she turned back to Clarke. "You and I will talk about this tomorrow. You're not getting out of this."

Lexa watched Octavia run off to find Lincoln, then moved behind Clarke and wrapped her arms around her. 

"Hey."

Lexa's breath on her neck gave her chills. "Hey."

She found it rather difficult to look at Raven at this moment, too embarrassed by Lexa's PDA. But she did catch the grin on her friend's face.

"Well, you seem to be settling in to the party just fine, so I'll let you two go. Come find me in half an hour and I'll get you home before your curfew."

"That's okay. I'll take her home," offered Lexa. "I was thinking of taking off early anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go have fun. I'll make sure Clarke gets home safe and on time."

Raven motioned for Lexa to come talk to her in private. Lexa obliged knowing what this was probably going to be about. 

"I need to know, are you for real, Lexa?"

"About Clarke? Yes."

"Because if people start giving you a hard time and you find that you can't take it and want to break it off--"

"I won't. I really like her. A lot."

"She's my best friend. And she's a way better person than anyone at this school. And probably on the planet."

"I'm fully aware of that," assured Lexa. "Honestly, I consider myself lucky that she even gave me the time of day."

That answer seemed to satisfy Raven. They both returned back over to Clarke and Raven gave her a hug.

"You’re giving me and O all the dirty details tomorrow. And I mean ALL of them. Like...I want descriptions of her boobs, Clarke. You are going to get very descriptive. You owe us that for keeping us in the dark for so long." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now go. Enjoy the party with your girlfriend. Love you!"

With that, she headed off, most likely to find someone to dance with. 

Clarke felt Lexa's arms around her once more and felt goose bumps when Lexa pressed her lips to her neck and whispered,

"See? Nothing to worry about."

\--

January

After winter break, the news of their relationship had started to die down. Eventually, Lexa's friends came to accept the fact that she was head over heels for Clarke and stopped questioning their relationship. And after a lot of arm-twisting from Raven and Octavia, Clarke finally started to reveal more and more about her relationship with Lexa. And the two of them just ate it up, loving each and every new story Clarke shared with them. 

Octavia even jokingly revealed to her that she was slightly jealous Clarke was dating Lexa because she thought she was the only sophomore dating a senior. But she actually loved it because Clarke had the inside scoop on all the things Lincoln would tell Lexa about her. 

They were two weeks into the new semester when Clarke caught up with Lexa before basketball practice and invited her over for dinner that weekend to meet her mom. She had only just told her mom she was dating someone over the break and Abby insisted she bring her home for dinner soon. Lexa accepted the invitation with a big smile on her face and watched as Clarke happily ran off to a debate team meeting. 

Once Clarke was out of sight, Lexa's face fell. Instead of going straight to practice, she called Anya in a panic and told her about her dilemma. 

"So just go meet her mom. What's the big deal?"

"I've never met someone's parents before. What if she hates me?"

"Impossible. Nobody hates you. Believe me. I've checked."

"This is serious, Anya. Clarke is really close to her mom and if her mom disapproves of me, it would be really, really bad."

"Lexa, you're a straight-A student, ASB president, a highly respected athlete and generally a badass. You have nothing to worry about. And if you're that freaked out, call Lincoln. He's the relationship expert and he's met a few parents in his day. I'm the perpetually single one."

Lexa took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't believe she was so worried to the point of calling Anya for relationship advice. Clearly she wasn't thinking properly.

"Okay. You're right. It'll be fine."

"You're charming as fuck, Woods. Use it to your advantage." 

\--

Lexa tried to look as presentable as she could dressed in a black skirt and gray sweater. She spent over an hour trying to perfect her hair and makeup, then she stopped to get two bouquets of flowers, one for Clarke and one for her mom. It seemed to go over quite well. Her mom insisted right away she call her Abby and Clarke couldn't stop smiling all night. 

Later that night after Abby left to work an overnight shift at the hospital, Clarke brought Lexa up to her room. She actually hadn’t been there since Clarke had painted her last month. She missed it. She loved Clarke’s room. It was warm and bright and comforting and full of her artwork. 

“My mom really liked you.”

“How do you know? She left before you two even got to talk about me.” Lexa leaned Clarke back against her desk. 

“She texted me.” Clarke held up her phone.

“She did? That was fast. What did she say?” Lexa grabbed for the phone, but Clarke tossed it over on her bed.

“Nosey.”

“Clarke,” she put on her best begging voice.

“She said that you are very polite and well-mannered and that you speak to me with adoration and respect.”

“Well, it’s true. I do adore you. And I’m quite well-mannered and respectful…in front of parents.” She leaned in and kissed Clarke, picking her up and placing her on the desk. Clarke instinctively wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist, put her hand behind Lexa’s neck and pulled her closer. Lexa’s hands gripped her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk while pushing into her core. Clarke gasped against her lips and Lexa pushed into her once more. 

Clarke moaned and pulled back to gaze at Lexa. She bit her lip shyly and moved to trace her lips along Lexa’s neck, knowing full well that it was one of her favorite places to be kissed. Lexa’s hands moved up and clamped onto Clarke’s shirt, fisting the material until her knuckles were white. Her girlfriend was certainly talented in knowing exactly how to make her squirm. She struggled, as she often did, to keep her hands north of Clarke’s waist. It was becoming more and more difficult to refrain from doing so, but she had to remind herself that Clarke was setting the pace for them. It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. Even though this was the longest she’d gone without sex, Lexa’s had more than enough sexual encounters, quite a few of which resulted in her being the one to pursue it. Clarke, on the other hand, was a virgin and had suggested a couple times in the past that she wasn’t ready. Lexa respected that and would wait until Clarke told her she was ready. That didn’t mean it wasn’t difficult. It was kind of hard to keep her hands off of the girl when she was moaning so deliciously against her neck. 

Clarke then pulled back and gave Lexa a flirty smile. Then, she pulled her shirt up over her head, reached back and removed her bra before Lexa even realized what was happening. She was pleasantly surprised by the outcome, practically salivating at the sight of Clarke’s bare chest displayed before her. She moved in closer to her and dipped her head down to nip along her neck, down to her collarbone and kept moving further down, waiting for Clarke to object. She didn’t. And Lexa was all too happy to kiss along the top of her breasts, bringing her mouth down to a waiting, hardening nipple, laving it deftly with her tongue. When Clarke’s hand gripped her hair and pushed her chest further into her mouth, she brought her other hand up to pay her other breast just as much attention. She was uncomfortably turned on and the sounds Clarke was making weren’t exactly helping the situation. She loved that it made Clarke feel good, but also craved the release she needed. She tried to mask her unadulterated lust while sucking on the ample flesh, but it was rather hard to do so when Clarke was writhing against her while slowly moving her hands up Lexa’s shirt. 

Lexa gasped at her touch and pulled back, panting heavily. Clarke looked at her confused.

“Sorry. I just...I didn’t want to get carried away.”

“Were you going to?”

She nodded, almost feeling ashamed. “Yeah.”

Clarke put her shirt back on, foregoing her bra. “Sorry.”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry. I should be able to control myself better. Especially after your mother welcomed me into her home.”

“You’ve been in my home before. And you were topless.”

“That was for your art project.” She let out a deep breath, trying to cool herself off. “Your mom was cool enough to trust me in your house alone with you and I want to respect that.” She took a couple steps back. 

Clarke looked like she was debating something and Lexa was pretty sure she knew what she was thinking about. And she refused to let Clarke feel conflicted about this.

“Lexa, if you want, we can--”

“What do we have here?” Lexa turned to look at her bookshelf, noticing a few games on the lower shelf. She wasn’t about to let Clarke finish that thought. She pulled out a box and showed it to Clarke. “Wanna teach me how to play?”

“You want to learn how to play chess?”

Lexa nodded. She really did. She loved how concentrated Clarke looked during the last match that she went to see her compete in. And the smile on Clarke’s face made the suggestion worthwhile. She excitedly grabbed the box and sat on the floor, motioning for Lexa to sit.

“This is a really old board. I have others, but this one’s my favorite. My dad got it for me when I was seven. This is the one he taught me to play on.”

“I wish I could have met him.” Lexa helped to set up the white pieces on her side, copying how Clarke was setting up the black pieces on the other side. 

“Me too.” Clarke gave her a nostalgic smile. 

\--

 

February

Three days after Clarke attended her first basketball game to watch Lexa play (while proudly wearing her letterman jacket), Lexa was sitting front row once again to watch Clarke play cello in another performance by the school orchestra. This time, Clarke’s mom was sitting right next to Lexa. It was a bit awkward at first, but Lexa just allowed her charm to take over and soon enough, she had Abby laughing and joking with her until the concert started. 

During the show, Lexa was mesmerized once again by Clarke’s hands and how beautifully they played the instrument. The only time she wasn’t watching Clarke was when she noticed the blonde girl playing the clarinet sitting four chairs down from Clarke. She kept very blatantly watching Clarke during every one of her solos on the cello. All the others were focused on their sheet music. Lexa tried to control the pang of jealousy within her, but that didn’t stop her from hoping that blonde girl would lose her place in the music and fall behind. But she pushed that thought out of her mind. She should be focused on her girlfriend. Not on the girl that’s drooling over her. 

Afterwards, as they were waiting for Clarke, Lexa droned on and on to Abby about how talented Clarke was and how she wants to help make the music and arts programs at school more prominent before her term as president was up. And how Clarke was the one who inspired that initiative. Abby just smiled along, trying to keep up with her train of thought. She was talking a mile a minute. 

Lexa took notice of Clarke, who was walking toward them, when she was interrupted by that same blonde who was checking her out earlier. Lexa felt her body go rigid as she waited patiently for them to finish their conversation. She wasn’t going to be jealous. And if she was, she certainly wasn’t going to show it. It was just a girl. A girl in Clarke’s orchestra probably talking to her about the show. A girl who was now running her fingers along Clarke’s arm and laughing a little too loud at whatever Clarke said. A girl who leaned in and whispered something to Clarke, her lips grazing her ear. 

She turned to Abby to try to get her mind off of the situation, but Abby was now talking to one of the other parents. So Lexa just waited. And watched. And thought of a certain place she’d like to shove that girl’s clarinet. 

Any jealousy and discomfort she was feeling suddenly vanished when Clarke looked over at her, her smile and lightness in her eyes reassuring Lexa just how she felt about her. Clarke excused herself from the other girl and ran up to hug Lexa.

“Hey! Sorry about that. Harper just wanted to congratulate me.”

Lexa’s arms held on for a little longer than they normally would and she couldn’t help but breathe in the scene of Clarke’s hair. She tried to block out any thoughts of that Harper girl. 

“I’m so proud of you. You were incredible.”

Clarke’s blush made Lexa want to hug her even longer. 

 

\--

On Valentine’s Day, Lexa gave Clarke a single rose at school, knowing she wouldn't want to carry around a huge bouquet of roses (which is what Lexa really wanted to give her). Clarke wouldn’t have wanted to draw attention to herself. But she did give Clarke a kiss on the cheek and asked her to not wipe off the lipstick for at least one hour. The blonde complied and actually kept it on for three classes. Clarke, in return, knew Lexa was a sucker for Valentine’s Day and gave her a stuffed bear with a honey pot that said "Bee Mine." Lexa loved the cheesiness of it and insisted on carrying him around all day. She also decorated Lexa’s locker with a very intricately designed heart that she made. The heart had little drawings inside of it. They were drawings that represented them and their relationship: a pair of glasses, a letterman jacket, a cello, a crown, several different chess pieces, a basketball, even a drawing of Clarke in a candy striper uniform that she knew Lexa would love. It was the central picture that she was the most proud of: their hands intertwined with each of their names etched around it. Lexa was so impressed with how life-like each of the drawings were, she snapped a photo of the heart and proudly put it on her Instagram with a caption that read: "My GF is better than yours. And way more talented."

On her way to lunch, Lexa stopped by her locker to drop off a couple books and couldn’t help but overhear a conversation between Emori and Nia, two people who she didn’t exactly call “friends” because she didn’t know them well enough, but they always ate at her table and ran with the same crowd. She considered them more casual acquaintances. 

Soon enough, she would consider them nothing because Nia was in the middle of a rant, calling Clarke a slut, saying that Clarke obviously puts out since she’s dating Lexa and it won’t last once Lexa gets bored of her. Emori didn’t contribute much to the conversation, but she did giggle at what Nia was saying. 

Lexa slammed her locker shut and walked up to the two of them. She tried to keep her calm and forced a smile that the other two knew was meant to intimidate them. 

“Hi Nia, Emori.”

“Oh, hey Lexa. Uh…what are you up to?” Nia’s nervous reaction was proof that she knew she had royally messed up.

“I just wanted to stop by and let both of you know that you can sit somewhere else at lunch from now on. And that if I hear either of you talking shit on Clarke Griffin, or anyone else for that matter, I’ll recommend that the two of you be suspended for bullying and perpetuating offensive rumors.” She kept the smile on her face as she walked away and waved. “Bye!”  
\--

A couple weeks later, Clarke met Octavia and Raven by her locker before their first class of the day. They all had the same first period class and had a project due today, so they met up early to go over everything. As they were heading to the classroom, a couple people smiled at Clarke and said hi to her. She froze, not knowing how to respond.

She looked at Octavia.

“Were they talking to me?”

“They literally said ‘hi Clarke.’ So yeah, they were talking to you.”

“But why? Who are they?”

“That was Niylah and Atom. They’re friends with Lincoln. And Lexa.”

“They were smiling at me,” stated Clarke, rather timidly.

Raven laughed. “Well, the next time they smile and say hi, I think it’s best you do the same to them. People typically don’t like being ignored when they say hi to someone.”

Clarke nodded. “It’s just that whenever people go out of their way to talk to me, it ends up being a joke or something.”

“I know. People are buttholes. It’ll take some getting used to, but people are starting to know who you are. And I’m pretty sure none of them are saying hi to be mean to you. I think Lexa made it law.”

“They seemed…nice,” Clarke conceded.

“They are,” Octavia agreed. “I’ve met them a few times.”

It had been happening more and more. People were looking at Clarke, actually acknowledging her. Smiling or saying hello or nodding at her. And Clarke had no idea how to react. She was afraid if she were to reciprocate, they would laugh at her and tell her they were looking at the person behind her. Or that they were just messing with her. Her social anxiety was something she was going to have to work on. 

\--

Lexa met her at her locker after school before practice and Clarke had to meet with her art teacher to discuss one of her projects. 

Lexa greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and tugged at her ponytail. At that moment, Anya and Echo walked by with Lincoln. They smiled at Clarke.

“Hey Lex, hey Clarke.”

“Hey,” Clarke said quietly. She was thankful it was barely above a whisper because her voice cracked. She was pretty sure no one heard it over Lexa’s greeting. Clarke immediately turned red and shied away. Once they were gone, she willed herself to look at Lexa.

“People are starting to say hi to me. They’re being…nice.”

“Why wouldn’t they? You’re adorable. And sweet. And smart. And incredibly sexy.” She tugged at her ponytail once more and winked at her. 

“I really thought it would go the other way and I’d be dragging you down.”

“Clarke, you could never drag me down. If anything, you make me a better person.”

Clarke tried to bite back a grin as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist and buried her head in her neck. 

“It just shows how much everyone respects you and likes you,” she muttered against Lexa’s skin.

Lexa returned the embrace. “Well, as long as YOU like me. That’s all that matters.”

Clarke pulled back and with one look into those green eyes, she blurted out the words she had tried so hard to keep to herself.

“I think I love you.”

Her stomach dropped as she watched for Lexa’s reaction. She watched as the other girl blinked rapidly as if trying to assure herself that she heard correctly. Then, she smiled and pulled her into a hug, picking her up excitedly. Clarke was taken aback by her strength. 

“I think I love you, too,” replied Lexa, holding her tight and spinning her around once. She lowered her back down and placed a quick, tender kiss on her lips before whispering, “I know I do.”

Before giving Clarke a chance to respond, Lexa gave her hand a squeeze before running off to practice, which she was already late for. Clarke just stood there, replaying the entire scene in her mind. She decided to reschedule the meeting with her art teacher and spent the rest of the afternoon watching Lexa’s basketball practice. 

\--

March

There were ten seconds left on the clock, the score was tied and Arkadia was on their last time-out. It was the championship game for the girls’ basketball team. Clarke, once again, was proudly wearing Lexa’s letterman jacket and cheering loudly with everyone else. Octavia and Raven were sitting on either side of her, cheering along. Anya and Lincoln invited them to sit with their group during the game and for the most part, things went rather smoothly. Clarke even managed to make Anya laugh when she cracked a few jokes to Raven and Octavia and Anya just so happened to overhear them. 

Once the timeout was over, Clarke found herself solely focused on Lexa in her uniform with those really cute shorts. She watched as the game started up again and Lexa immediately got the ball and made a breakaway toward the basket and scored with a layup a split second before the buzzer sounded. 

The crowd went nuts as Lexa’s team all ran up to her in celebration. Everyone started making their way down to the court to celebrate with the team and Clarke was one of the first out there. She ran and jumped up onto Lexa’s back. Lexa stumbled forward and laughed, but gained her balance and spun Clarke around a few times before the blonde jumped off and hugged her. 

“I’m so proud of you!”

Lexa beamed and playfully ran her fingers along her letterman jacket that adorned Clarke’s body. 

“Thank you for being here.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Besides, it’s the least I could do having missed so many of your games before.”

Clarke pulled her in for a kiss. She was nervous and shaking, but decided she didn’t care that everyone could see them. She was proud of her girlfriend and wanted to show it.

\--

Later that night, after a celebratory dinner with the team, Lexa invited Clarke over to her house. After exchanging pleasantries with her parents, they made their way up to Lexa’s room to watch some TV. 

The TV was never turned on, but right now, Lexa certainly was. They had been making out for over an hour on the floor of Lexa’s bedroom and things were starting to get a little beyond her control. Clarke was on top of her, topless, grinding against her and unfairly testing Lexa’s resolve. Lexa’s shirt and bra was discarded long ago and she absolutely loved the feeling of Clarke’s bare chest against her own. Her girlfriend certainly knew how to get her completely worked up, whether it was intentional or not. Lexa was on fire and the wetness between her legs was bordering on uncomfortable. It took all her strength to move her hand from Clarke’s ass up to her shoulders to nudge her away.

“Clarke, we’re supposed to be watching TV.”

Clarke reached for the remote and turned on the TV behind them. Then, her lips were back on Lexa’s. The brunette just gave in. At least she could say she tried. She could think of worse ways to spend the evening than having a gorgeous, topless girl grinding away on top of her. She moaned into Clarke’s mouth, encouraging her to continue. Then, Clarke’s lips attacked her neck and her thigh moved against her center once more. And that’s when Lexa snapped. 

Her hands gripped Clarke’s hips and she rolled them over so Clarke was on her back. Clarke let out a surprised huff and looked up at Lexa with wide eyes and an even wider smile. She tucked some loose hair behind Clarke’s ear, then took Clarke’s bottom lip between hers and grazed her teeth along it while palming her breast. The blonde’s moans only bolstered her confidence. Clarke was very obviously enjoying this and the prospect excited Lexa to no end. She deepened the kiss and sucked on Clarke’s tongue, pulling another frenzied whine from her girlfriend. Clarke’s hips canted upwards, seeking some sort of relief and that’s when Lexa completely lost herself in the moment. 

She languidly moved her hand down to the button on Clarke’s jeans, running her fingers over it at first, taking a moment to prepare herself and prepare Clarke. Then, she pulled the button loose and slowly started unzipping. She felt Clarke’s body go rigid for a moment, then felt a hand over hers, signaling her to stop. Lexa immediately sat up and put her head in her hands. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Clarke.” She sat there, cursing her hormones. 

“Lexa…”

“I shouldn’t have done that.” She moved to grab Clarke’s shirt and handed it to her as the blonde sat up and covered herself with the shirt. 

Clarke looked at her guiltily and there was something so sweet and innocent about the way she looked with her swollen lips and tousled hair.

“You don’t have to apologize. I think I gave you the wrong signals. I mean, I want to. And I know I want to with you. I just don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

Lexa put her shirt back on, scooted over to Clarke and wrapped her arms around her.

“That’s totally fine. I’m sorry I tried to go too far. But I’ll wait. I love you, Clarke. And I’ll wait.” She pulled her closer and kissed her temple. 

Clarke clung to her. “How do you know if you’re ready?”

“You’ll know.”

“Sorry,” Clarke mumbled into her shoulder. “I’m sure I got you all worked up.”

Lexa shrugged. “That’s just the effect you have on me. You’re extremely sexy.”

She refused to let Clarke feel guilty about this. It wasn’t Clarke’s fault her girlfriend was such a horny perv who couldn’t control her desires. She gave Clarke’s shoulder a squeeze.

“Hey. Why don’t we go out to a movie? We haven’t done that in a while.”

Clarke nodded with her head still on Lexa’s shoulder. 

“I really love you, Lex.”

“I love you, too.”

God, if only Clarke knew how much love she felt for her. She would tell her a million times if she wasn’t so afraid of scaring her off. 

\--

Raven and Octavia were looking through racks of clothes and talking amongst themselves while Clarke simply stood behind them and watched. Her friends were surprised when Clarke suggested a trip to the mall, but little did they know that she had an ulterior motive. She needed to talk to them and figured a girls’ day out would be the perfect setting.

“This is cute.” Raven held up a shirt to Octavia. “Ooh, they have it in your size. You should try it on.”

“I like the color,” observed Octavia. She looked back at their friend, who was just watching as they picked out clothes. “So Clarke, why the impromptu shopping trip? Not that we’re complaining, but you have never once suggested going to the mall.”

“I guess I wanted you guys to be a bit distracted.”

Raven kept looking through the sales racks. “Why?”

“Because then you’ll be preoccupied and won’t make such a big deal when I tell you that I think I’m ready to have sex with Lexa.”

Raven dropped the shirt that was in her hand and turned around to face Clarke. Octavia just stared at her in stunned silence. They both looked rather nonplussed about the fact that Clarke was being so nonchalant about it. 

Raven approached her and put her hands on Clarke’s shoulders.

“Did…did I hear that right?”

“Yes. I want to have sex with Lexa and I need you two to tell me what to do.”

Octavia tossed the clothes she was holding on top of the rack.

“Fuck shopping. We’re going back to my place for some serious girl talk.”

Clarke smiled at her friends’ enthusiasm. She knew she could count on them for help.


	3. I Get To Love You (It's The Best Thing That I'll Ever Do)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! As you can see, I've extended this fic to four chapters. It just got away from me and I wanted this chapter to stand alone. It's a bit smutty, but it's fluffy smut, if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you like it and thank you all so much for your reviews.

March (cont.)

After a few pizzas with some chick-flicks on in the background, Octavia and Raven were in the midst of talking a mile a minute, trying to educate Clarke on sex and the art of seduction. They were beyond ecstatic and kept talking on top of each other, overwhelming poor Clarke. But she tried her best trying to follow along and nodding in agreement to whatever they said. Really, she was only taking in about a quarter of the information and was too embarrassed to ask what certain things meant. 

Octavia finally took a break from talking and asked Clarke if she had any questions so far. They looked at her expectantly as if she were about to sprout wings or something. They couldn't help it. Both of them had waited so long to be able to have these kinds of talks with Clarke. 

Clarke stared at them like a helpless foal trying to take its first steps. She had about a million questions, but decided to go with the one that was bugging her the most.

"What if I'm not any good?"

They were quick to reassure her, convincing her that it'll be fine.

"Just do to her what you normally do to yourself and you'll be fine," suggested Raven.

At that, Clarke turned crimson and looked down to the floor. 

Octavia had a feeling what that meant.

"Clarke, babe, don't tell me you've never..."

"I've wanted to," Clarke still couldn't look up at them. "But it just felt weird. There were a few times when Lexa and I were fooling around and afterwards, I really wanted to because I couldn't calm down. But it felt wrong thinking about her like that."

She was met with laughter. Not in a mean way, but based on their tone, something told her she was being rather naive about the whole thing. 

"Clarke, I hate to break it to you, but I can pretty much guarantee that Lexa's done that while thinking about you. Probably many times by now."

Clarke's eyes went wide.

"She has?"

They nodded in unison.

"So, it's normal?"

They nodded again.

Something about knowing that Lexa masturbated while thinking about her left her feeling quite smug and even a little turned on, but she pushed those thoughts aside for the moment. 

"Well, I wanted her to be my first, anyway. So it's probably best that I didn't do anything about it. But what if I'm not good enough for her. You know all the girls she's been with. I'm going to be so clueless."

"I don't think she'll ever let you be in a position where you'll feel clueless or uncomfortable," Octavia assured her.

"Just let her take the lead. And trust her. And remember, if you decide that you're not actually ready, you can say no at any time."

Clarke nodded. 

Octavia put a comforting hand on her thigh. 

"Lexa adores you. I'm pretty sure she'd pass over an orgy with the entire U.S. Women's soccer team for you."

That managed to get a giggle out of Clarke, though the thought of Lexa in an orgy didn't exactly sit well with her. 

"I have an idea." Raven had that look on her face that Clarke knew was never a good sign. "Trust us, Clarke. She'll love it."

\--

April

After a few more rather embarrassing and misguided, but somewhat informative conversations with her two best friends, Clarke thought it was time to let Lexa in on what she had been considering for the past couple weeks. 

After school, Clarke met up with her girlfriend at her locker as Lexa was putting some books away. Clarke had to get to orchestra practice and Lexa had a student council meeting to get to, but that didn't deter Clarke. They still had a few minutes before they needed to be at their respective meetings. 

"Hey!" Clarke greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, gorgeous. I missed you at lunch."

"I had to talk to my art teacher. She wants me to submit something for the spring showcase."

Lexa beamed. "Of course she does. She'd be stupid not to."

Clarke tried to hide her smile and leaned against the lockers. 

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Can it wait? I have like two minutes." Lexa grabbed a text book and closed her locker.

"Oh, it won't take long. I just wanted to let you know I'm ready to have sex with you."

Thump! Lexa dropped her book on the floor, the noise making her jump. 

"You...what?" Lexa wasn't about to assume anything. She needed to make sure she heard that right. 

Clarke laughed at Lexa's clumsiness and shrugged.

"I'm ready. I just thought you should know. So, I'll talk to you later tonight. Have fun at your meeting." 

Clarke started to walk away, but Lexa pulled her back by her belt loop.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Student council can wait." She bent down to pick up her book. "Clarke, you can't just spring that on a girl and then walk away!"

"Sorry. You were in a hurry."

"Well, not anymore." Lexa took a deep breath and tried get a grasp on exactly what was happening. "I don't want you to feel like you have to. I told you there's no rush. I'm fine with waiting."

Lexa meant every word she said, but she also felt a tinge of excitement of over what Clarke had just told her. She had been thinking about it, basically obsessing about it for months. 

Clarke look her in the eyes and gave her that sweet smile that was only reserved for Lexa.

"I want to. With you."

"Are you sure? You're really ready?" Lexa tried to hide the elation in her voice, but failed miserably. And she was pretty sure she was grinning like an idiot. 

Clarke giggled at her girlfriend. "I'm sure."

"Um...okay. Great! I mean, that's really good to know. So did you want to...you know...at prom?" She couldn't look anywhere but at her feet right now. She could tell Clarke was loving this. Lexa wasn't used to being the shy one. 

"Well, yeah. Prom, too. But that's a month away. I was thinking before then, as well," stated Clarke, a little too flirtatiously. 

Lexa was starting to wonder where all her girlfriend's confidence was coming from because she was losing hers by the second. She felt her throat close up and she automatically felt a throbbing between her legs. Thump! And there goes the book again. 

"Lex, you okay?"

Lexa nodded emphatically. 

"Um, so when did you want to?" She could not keep her cool to save her life. This was very unlike her. And was she sweating right now? Yeah, she was definitely sweating. 

Clarke leaned in to give her another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm free this weekend. Would that work for you?"

"Yeah!" Lexa instantly berated her brain for reducing her to a horny high school cliche, once again. She took a breath and tried again. "I mean, sure. This weekend. I'll take you out to a nice dinner. And then...um...we can..."

"Have sex?"

Lexa suddenly had trouble breathing. What the hell was happening? Only her ridiculously adorable and sexy girlfriend could do this to her.

"Yeah. That."

"So did your first suggestion mean that I'm also your date to the prom?"

"Well, I had a whole thing planned out in order to ask you but...would you?"

"Maybe. You better get to your meeting. Bye, Lex."

Lexa watched her leave and leaned back against her locker. My God, she was so in love with this girl. And she absolutely could not fuck this up. 

She had no idea how she was supposed to sit through an hour long student council meeting after this. 

\--

That weekend, Lexa found herself sitting across the table from Clarke at one of the nicest restaurants in town. She dressed for the occasion, wanting to look perfect for her girlfriend. Wearing a deep purple dress that showed off her ass and toned arms, Lexa knew she looked good. But that didn't stop her from being nervous and she couldn't seem to get her leg to stop bouncing up and down. She also couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Clarke. She was absolutely stunning.

The moment Clarke answered the door in her short, tight blue dress, Lexa was utterly gobsmacked. She'd never seen Clarke go out in public in something so revealing, but she certainly wasn't about to complain. She loved her girlfriend no matter what she was wearing, but this dress was almost sinful and Lexa positively loved it. Clarke had shyly turned away when she told her Octavia and Raven helped her pick it out. 

Lexa had to agree, it was quite beautiful. She spent most of the dinner trying her hardest to focus on Clarke's eyes and not the cleavage the dress was designed to show off. 

After dinner, they rode in silence to the hotel that Lexa booked for them. There was no way she was going to do this with either of their parents home. And she insisted on booking one of the nicest hotels in the area. She wanted to do this right. 

Lexa checked them in and they rode up the elevator. She could sense a bit of tension coming from Clarke and playfully nudged her shoulder with her own.

"I know I've told you like a million times tonight, but you look beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"I noticed." Clarke's smile relieved the tension a bit.

When they got to the room and got settled, Clarke sat down on the bed, resting her hands on her knees. Lexa sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a bit until Lexa couldn't take it anymore.

"We don't have to do anything. We can just cuddle. Maybe make out. I don't have any expectations from you. I just want to be around you."

Clarke nodded, still looking straight forward. Lexa wished she could figure out what was going on in that mind of hers. 

"What are you thinking?"

Clarke stood up. "I think I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Lexa watched her disappear behind the bathroom door, then fell back onto the king-sized bed. She was starting to think she put too much pressure on both of them by booking such a swanky hotel room after such a fancy dinner. She decided that tonight would just be about holding each other and kissing and nothing more. Nothing was worth making Clarke feel this uncomfortable. 

She sat up and called out to her girlfriend.

"Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"I think tonight we should just--" 

Her words stopped dead when Clarke stepped out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway in nothing but some very impressive and very expensive looking lingerie. 

"Oh, holy shit."

Had she been wearing that under her dress the entire time? Because damn. The lacy bra left very little to the imagination, which would explain why her cleavage looked so ample at dinner. And the matching thong was something she found herself wanting to remove with her teeth. She suddenly forgot what it was she was going to tell Clarke. 

Her girlfriend gave her an unsure look, then looked down at her body. 

"Is this okay? Raven and Octavia said you'd like it."

Lexa nodded, not really caring that her mouth hung open. 

"Fuck...um...I...words."

That made Clarke giggle. 

"Are you nervous, Lex?"

"Yes." There was no point in lying.

"How could you of all people possibly be nervous about this?"

Lexa reached out her hand and Clarke walked toward her, standing over her as she took her hand.

And for the first time tonight, Lexa breathed normally. "Because you're the first girl I ever loved. And I'm pretty sure the last. So I want this to be perfect for you because you deserve nothing less."

\--

Clarke took a moment to let the words invade her, taking them in until they were a part of her. Lexa loved her. Really loved her and she made her feel it every single day. This moment was just another example of how incredible her girlfriend really was. And now it was time to show Lexa just how much she meant to her. 

Suddenly, she wasn't so nervous anymore. She reached out and pulled the strap of Lexa's dress down, then pulled the other one down. Lexa, without taking her eyes off Clarke, shimmied out of her dress while still sitting on the bed. She was now equally clothed as Clarke and the blonde took a moment to admire her girlfriend's body.

Lexa's iridescent eyes looked up at her with a multitude of emotions and Clarke was pretty sure she was feeling the exact same way. She felt Lexa's hand grip hers a little tighter and that gave Clarke the courage she needed to make her next move. 

She crawled on top of Lexa, straddling her and allowing her cleavage to rest comfortably at her eye level. She could feel Lexa's body stiffen for a moment at the contact before relaxing into it and gripping her hips. Her eyes never left Clarke's even though it seemed like they really wanted to. So Clarke gave her the permission she needed.

"You can look."

And that was all it took for Lexa to explore the view in front of her. It was obvious to Clarke that she was trying to maintain some semblance of control and she thought it was the cutest thing ever. Finally starting to feel more comfortable with the situation, Clarke gave an experimental grind against Lexa. The brunette gasped and her eyes went wide, looking up at Clarke in surprise. 

"Was that okay?"

Lexa nodded and wrapped her arms around the small of Clarke's back. 

Clarke made another experimental move of her hips and Lexa nearly keened at the feeling. She heard a barely audible "fuck" come from her mouth and Clarke felt her confidence build even further. She reached behind her back and removed her bra, grateful to be rid of the damn thing. It looked good on her, but it was really uncomfortable. 

The look on Lexa's face was the exact reaction she was hoping for. Lexa's hand moved from behind her back up to her chest and squeezed gently. For Clarke, it felt incredible and she moved against Lexa once more. The moan from her girlfriend definitely made her feel something and she suddenly became very aware of how wet she already was. The brand new thong she bought for this occasion was ruined. But she was actually okay with that because it was just as uncomfortable as the bra was. She had no regrets about the lingerie, however, because Lexa obviously loved it. 

She loved feeling her girlfriend's hands on her and suddenly felt a pair of eyes boring into hers, pleading for something.

"Can I?"

Clarke nodded and Lexa took a nipple into her mouth, sucking and nipping it gently. Clarke felt it everywhere. She gasped, then moaned, holding onto Lexa tighter. It felt so damn good, she didn't know what to do with herself. She was completely soaked and suddenly very aware of just how thin the layer of material separating her from Lexa's core was. She started grinding against her even more and the groan that ripped from Lexa's throat along with the feeling of her lips and tongue enveloping her nipple solidified her confidence in the situation. She needed Lexa to touch her. And she needed to feel Lexa.

She pulled back and looked down at her. Lexa's eyes were full of so much desire, and a bit of uncertainty as she reached behind her and took of her bra. Clarke didn't wait for Lexa's permission to look. She knew she didn't need to. Her entire body was buzzing and this was certainly the most turned on she had ever been. 

She put her hand against Lexa's shoulder and nudged her down onto her back. Lexa followed the command and scooted back onto the bed. Clarke crawled over to her and straddled her once again. She leaned down and kissed her, then whispered in her ear.

"Just tell me what to do." Her lips were on Lexa's plump ones once more and the girl below her moaned at her words. Clarke wanted to touch everything, wanted to be everywhere, but she had no idea where to even start. As if sensing her hesitation, Lexa gently flipped them over so Clarke was on her back. She felt the warmth of Lexa's hand on her cheek as she stared lovingly down at her. 

"Are you still sure?"

Clarke nodded. She definitely wanted this.

"Okay." Lexa kissed her sweetly. "Let me take care of you, love."

Clarke swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. Lexa kissed her way down her chest to her stomach and hooked her thumbs into the thong. 

"Can I take this off?"

"Yes." Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Lexa pulled the underwear down her smooth legs and discarded them. 

"Are you okay if I take off mine, too?"

"Yes." Clarke wasn't even sure that was her voice saying that, it was so raspy.

She watched as Lexa, with her usual grace, pulled off her own underwear, then made her way back up to Clarke, laying her body on top of her. 

"Are you still okay?"

Clarke smiled. "Yeah. You feel nice."

Lexa smiled back at her. "You do, too."

Their lips met for another kiss, tongues tasting each other. Lexa moved her lips down to her breasts, paying them extra special attention, knowing that Clarke loved how it felt. Clarke felt her breath hitch when Lexa's hand started making its way down her abdomen and kept going further. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. She was told that it would be painful, but trusted Lexa implicitly. 

She gasped as the feeling of Lexa's long fingers sliding through her wetness and coming into contact with her clit. Her fingertips circled her clit and she could feel just how wet Lexa made her. A louder gasp escaped her when Lexa's teeth grazed her nipple while pressing harder against her clit. 

God, it felt amazing. Her body began to writhe against Lexa's touch and the feeling of her tongue against her stiff nipple. 

"Lex," she panted. "That feels...feels really good."

"Mmm," came the response from below. 

Clarke moaned and started moving her hips against Lexa's fingers. She felt a rather unfamiliar feeling, a deep pressure building up inside her. She knew what it was and knew why it was happening and knew Lexa was the reason. When her moaning grew louder and her hands gripped the sheets, Lexa added even more pressure against her clit and that's when Clarke's orgasm hit her. She canted her hips up and let out an involuntary cry, but was too wrapped up in how good it felt to be embarrassed by it. She felt her clit flutter against Lexa's touch as the pressure decreased, but her fingers remained where they were. 

Lexa came up to kiss her, assuring her that she was safe and here for her. 

"Are you okay, love?"

Clarke couldn't talk just yet, so she nodded, then jolted when she felt Lexa's fingers start moving again. 

"Is it okay if I..." 

Lexa couldn't seem to finish her question, but Clarke understood, so she nodded again.

"This might hurt a little, but I want you to tell me when it does, okay?"

"Okay." She finally found her voice.

"I love you, Clarke." 

She wanted to return the words, but Lexa's fingers were already at her entrance and she could feel herself tense up.

"Clarke, baby, I need you to relax. I promise you'll be okay. Just look at me."

Clarke swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, allowing herself to relax a bit. She kept her eyes locked on Lexa's and immediately felt safe. Soon, she felt the pressure of Lexa's finger sliding inside her. She jumped at the sensation and Lexa paused.

"I'm fine. Keep going," she assured, eager to feel more of Lexa inside of her. 

Lexa slid her finger further in, then started moving it in and out. For Clarke, it felt divine. Lexa kept watching her face, making sure she was okay. Then, Clarke felt a little bit more pressure and she knew Lexa had added a second finger. She winced a bit at the discomfort and Lexa stopped again.

"Look at me, Clarke. Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "No. A bit uncomfortable, but it's good. Just...go slow."

Lexa kissed her once more and slowly moved her fingers in and out of Clarke. After a while, it started feeling really good and Clarke’s body began to move rhythmically against Lexa’s as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Once Lexa started swiping her thumb against her clit, she could feel that tightness building up in her lower back again. She knew what that meant. Clarke closed her eyes and took in the feeling of Lexa's naked body against her own, Lexa's fingers plunging deep inside her, Lexa's lips against her neck. And God, she loved her. She loved her so damn much. And that thought made everything come crashing over her. Her eyes shot open, her hips lifted up to meet each of Lexa's thrusts, and she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, pulling her impossibly close as she cried out in pleasure. 

She could hear Lexa moaning with her as she helped lower her back down to the bed. Lexa removed her fingers, then kissed Clarke once again. 

"You're so beautiful. You really are. How do you feel?"

Clarke moved her hands down Lexa's back, indulging in the smooth expanse of her skin. 

"I don't know. Euphoric? A little sore. Maybe a little scared."

Lexa wrapped her in a hug and pulled her onto her side so they were facing each other.

"All perfectly normal. I think I had all those exact feelings, too."

"Your first time?"

Lexa shook her head. "Just now."

"I love you so much, Lex."

Lexa beamed. "I'll never get tired of hearing that."

"Can...can I touch you?"

Lexa looked a bit taken aback.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes." Clarke couldn't answer fast enough. 

 

\--

Lexa was surprised at Clarke's sudden burst of energy and quite shocked at how quickly the girl was on top of her. She certainly wasted no time in attacking Lexa's lips. She definitely appreciated Clarke's enthusiasm and was silently thankful that she was doing okay after what they just did. Lexa had honestly never been more nervous in her entire life than tonight. 

That being said, there was something quite beautiful about having an insanely gorgeous girl that you're madly in love on top of you and practically shoving her boobs in your face. Now that she knew Clarke was okay, she was rather excited about everything, but tried to keep it at bay, not wanting her girlfriend to know she was a needy mess. 

She reached up and palmed her breasts before Clarke dove back in for another kiss. Her hands were everywhere: Lexa's breasts, her hips, her stomach, like she was trying to make up for all the lost time of not being able to touch her anywhere she pleased. Her excitement caused Lexa's excitement to increase tenfold. She was absolutely drenched and had been since Clarke stepped out of the bathroom. 

Clarke ran her tongue along Lexa's nipples, paying each one equal attention. 

"Oh God, that feels really good."

For someone with no past sexual experience, Clarke certainly knew what she was doing. Clarke's hand hovered over her hip and moved closer to where Lexa was aching the most. The moment her fingers came into contact with her clit, Lexa's hips shot straight off the bed.

"Oh fuck!"

Clarke stopped and looked at her.

"Is that good?"

"So, so good," Lexa panted as she put her hand on Clarke's, begging her to continue. Clarke took the hint and suddenly, Lexa became very vocal in revealing just how much she was enjoying herself. 

Lexa could feel Clarke exploring her. Her fingers moving from her clit to her entrance and back again, testing and teasing each little spot along the way and Lexa was about to implode. Her words of encouragement grew louder every time Clarke found a particularly sensitive spot. Then, she was inside of her. Two fingers immediately delved in and Lexa nearly wailed.

"Jesus, fuck! Baby, yes. Fuck. You're doing so...fuck...so good." Her breathing was erratic and her forehead was shiny with sweat. She watched as Clarke's eyes studied her entire body, watching each quiver and shudder she elicited from her body. Then she stopped. And Lexa suddenly felt empty. She leaned up and looked at Clarke. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Clarke looked at her with a hint of both shyness and mischief. She bit her lip and her ears turned red.

"Um...can I...um...lick you?"

Lexa wanted to laugh at how fucking cute this girl was. Leave it to Clarke to be so blunt and literal about things. She steeled herself for Clarke's sake.

"Do you feel you're ready for that?"

"I want to know what it's like."

"Do you want me to do it to you first?

Clarke shook her head. "No. I wanna do it to you."

Lexa's body was on fire. Her clit was throbbing and she knew with Clarke's mouth on her, she wasn't going to last long. She laid back down and nodded to Clarke, loving the feeling of her girlfriend moving down her body and settling between her legs. She couldn't help but feel a little scared, having never experienced something like this with someone she cares so deeply about. But Clarke's newfound confidence helped assuage her fear. 

Clarke eagerly ran her tongue along Lexa's slit and she could swear she saw God in that moment. It was short-lived, however, when Clarke pulled back with a look on her face like she was contemplating something. Lexa wanted to beg her to continue, but instead, she had to bite back a chuckle. Her Clarke, her beautiful, adorable, analytical Clarke was doing what she does best: trying to work out exactly how she felt about something.

"Wow."

Lexa cocked her head. "Well don't leave me hanging. Is that a good wow or a bad wow?"

Clarke grinned. "It's a good wow. I just didn't expect it to taste like that."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. But I like it."

"Well, thank God for that."

Clarke tongue was back on her within moments and the feeling of Clarke’s tongue doing the same kind of exploring her fingers did just moments ago, sent Lexa into a spiral. As predicted, she came almost immediately against Clarke’s mouth, releasing guttural scream, not really caring about whoever was on the other side of the wall. She had certainly never made a noise like that before and the look on Clarke’s face proved that she was rather shocked, as well. 

She pulled a bewildered Clarke back up to her. Out of breath and sexually sated, she drew her into a tight embrace. 

"That was so damn good. Seriously. You're really good that that. Fuck." 

She couldn't see it, but she could tell Clarke was blushing profusely. 

 

\--

Afterwards, they stayed naked, exchanging kisses and playful touches. Lexa had never felt so content and happy in her entire life. 

The conversation turned a little more serious once Clarke blurted out the question that had been on her mind for quite some time. 

"What are we gonna do when you graduate? I still have two years left." Clarke curled into her girlfriend, holding on for dear life.

"This is what you choose to discuss right now?" Lexa snuggled into her. 

"I know, it's just been on my mind. And I know it's been on yours, so don't even pretend to be shocked."

"Stop knowing me." She pulled Clarke closer to her. "We're going to keep doing what we're doing. Just a little more infrequently. I'll only be a few hours away. And then when you go to college, wherever you go, we'll figure it out."

"There's no way I can compete with college girls."

She felt how vulnerable Clarke was, naked in her arms and trembling.

"You're not going to have to compete with anyone, Clarke. I love you. I know what a good thing I have and I'd be stupid to let it go. And after tonight, I'm pretty sure you've ruined me for any other woman. If anyone needs to worry, it's me. I've seen the way that Harper girl looks at you."

"Harper?"

"Yeah, the blonde who plays clarinet in your orchestra. She's always too busy looking at you to even bother looking at her music pages. And don't get me started on Finn Collins. Echo heard him talking to some of the guys about how the only reason he was okay with repeating his senior year was the fact that I'd be gone and you'd be available."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"He never even cast a glance in my direction before. No one did."

"That's what happens when people get to know you, Clarke. They instantly fall in love with you."

"Is that what happened with you?"

Lexa nodded. "I was a goner the moment you stepped into my hospital room. Even without the candy striper uniform."

Clarke playfully hit her with a pillow. 

"Well, it should go without saying, but I'll say it. You have nothing to worry about, Lexa Woods. I only have eyes for you. You have my heart and I trust you with it. I trust you with everything."


	4. This Love Will Make Us Worthy

May

Clarke’s legs started to tingle as she sat on her bedroom floor, so she moved from a seated position to laying on her stomach as she watched Lexa across from her, furrowing her brow deep in concentration. She was trying really hard to find a way to capture Clarke’s king, but it wasn’t going to happen. Clarke knew that seven moves ago, but didn’t have the heart to inform Lexa. She had improved a lot since Clarke first started teaching her how to play chess a couple months ago, but she still hadn’t managed to beat Clarke. 

Lexa’s tongue was sticking out slightly between her teeth as she debated between moving her rook and her knight, going back and forth between the two. 

Clarke loved watching Lexa’s brain overthink when it came to chess. She was so determined. She smiled as her conflicted girlfriend tried to make a decision. 

“How are you so damn cute?”

“That’s my line. You’re the cute one. Now be quiet, I’m thinking,” warned Lexa. 

Clarke sighed. As an avid chess player, she developed a lot of patience for waiting, but she kind of wanted to do other things with Lexa. Naked things. She was surprised when Lexa suggested a game night on a Saturday, but she seemed so excited about it, Clarke couldn’t say no. 

“Lexa, just make a move.” She was hoping her girlfriend would pick up on the double meaning of her words. But she did not.

“I will. I can do this. I know I can beat you.”

Clarke decided it was time to put the poor girl out of her misery.

“You can’t win. Not this time, anyway.”

“What? Why?” Lexa gave her a sad, distraught look. 

“If you make your move, I’ll show you.”

“That means surrendering. Never.”

“Lexa, this is our fourth game of chess in a row. Just let it go. You can try to win another time."

Lexa was defiant, going back to choosing between her rook and her knight.

"I’m afraid I can’t do that, Clarke.”

“Why not?”

“You know I don’t like to lose.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and then tried a different approach. She leaned up a bit on her arms to make sure her cleavage was easily noticeable by Lexa. Then, she looked up at her playfully through her glasses, knowing full well Lexa couldn’t resist that look. 

“What if we try a different game? Maybe strip poker?”

The suggestion didn’t even faze Lexa, who still hadn’t looked up from the chess pieces on the board. 

“No, I can do this.”

Clarke huffed and sat up in frustration. 

“Fine. What if I play topless the rest of the game?”

She saw Lexa’s jaw set, as if she was really contemplating the idea. But she was met with a shake of her head.

“Then you’ll ruin my concentration and I’ll really never win.”

It was very unlike Lexa to turn down seeing Clarke topless. That coupled with the fact that she had been fidgeting all night led Clarke to believe something was off. Lexa never fidgeted. Not even in the moments before opening her college acceptance letters. 

“Are you okay? You seem stressed.”

Lexa pursed her lips. “I’m fine. Just trying to focus. I can’t lose again.”

Clarke didn’t know why Lexa was being so damn stubborn about this whole thing, but she decided to let the girl have her way and keep trying to find a way to win. Clarke looked through her phone to pass the time, but after a few moments, she heard a heavy sigh from across the board. 

“Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“Will you just let me have this one?”

“What?” Clarke was pretty sure she was hearing things. There’s no way her girlfriend would suggest such a thing.

Lexa looked up at her pleadingly.

“Will you concede to me?”

“You want me to throw the game and let you win?”

“Yes, please.”

“That would desecrate the entire game of chess. One cannot just let someone win.”

Lexa’s eyes looked helpless and Clarke tried to stifle a laugh.

“Please? I just really needed to beat you tonight. I studied, I learned new tricks and tips and I still lost. I even practiced with Raven!”

That caught Clarke’s attention. Her friends had slowly integrated with Lexa’s group over time, but she didn’t know that Lexa hung out with them on an individual basis.

“You did? Why did you go through all that trouble?”

Lexa shifted so her legs were crossed. She leaned her elbows on her knees and start massaging her temples.

“Will you please just concede to me?”

The look on her girlfriend’s face left Clarke feeling bad. She was obviously trying hard. Clarke couldn’t resist that look on her face and so she did something she had so rarely ever done before. She tapped her king until it tipped over onto its side.

“There. You win. Are you done pouting now?” she teased.

Lexa bit her lip. “Actually, I’m more nervous than anything.”

“Why?”

Lexa moved her focus to the fallen king on the chess board. Clarke followed her gaze and it was then that Clarke noticed a small piece of paper folded and taped to the bottom of her king. She reached for it, pulled it off and opened it. In very tiny writing read the words:

“Who needs a king when you are my queen? Will you go to prom with me?”

Clarke read the words a few times, letting them sink in. She looked up at Lexa, who was visibly nervous, and smiled before pouncing on her. 

“Oh my God, Lexa!” She knocked her backwards to the ground and landed on top of her, causing all the chess pieces to topple over. She kissed her excitedly. “Yes! Of course I’ll go with you!”

She watched as her girlfriend stared lovingly up at her. She could feel her glasses were askew and Lexa took a moment to adjust them for her. 

“Was that an okay way to ask? I wanted it to be romantic, but I also didn’t want to do anything huge in front of a bunch of people.”

Clarke nuzzled into her neck, placing kisses along the skin her lips came into contact with. Leave it to her girlfriend to be so considerate. She knew Clarke wouldn’t have wanted a lot of attention drawn to her. 

“It was perfect. You are so sweet.”

Lexa beamed, clearly pleased that Clarke was not only happy with it, but also excitedly said yes. She leaned up to kiss her, then gave her a playful look.

“Now, I believe you mentioned something about strip poker?”

\--

Lexa nervously paced the Griffin’s living room floor. She supposed she could sit down, but she didn’t want to wrinkle her dress. She wanted to look perfect for Clarke, so went to look in the full-length mirror in the hallway. She was dressed in a long, black dress with a plunging neckline, an exposed back and a thigh-high slit in the side. Her dark hair was half up with intricate curls and braids throughout. 

After giving herself one last look in the mirror, she walked back out to the living room where Lincoln, dressed in his tux, sat on the couch seemingly without a care in the world. 

“They’re gonna be a while, Lex. Octavia takes forever to get ready. You may as well get comfortable.”

Lexa was too nervous to sit down and just kept pacing. Clarke’s mom unfortunately had to work, so she missed helping her daughter get ready. Lexa promised her they’d take lots of pictures for her, though. She knew how badly Abby wanted to see Clarke in her dress. Lexa was just as curious. Clarke refused to describe to her the dress that she, Octavia and Raven picked out and spent more than a week teasing her about it. Raven even dropped a few hints that Lexa’s tongue would be pretty much glued to the floor all night. She wasn’t used to seeing Clarke dressed up, so she was rather curious. Though, she’d be happy to go with her even if all she wanted to wear were her favorite pair of jeans and Lexa’s basketball hoodie, which Clarke practically stole from her months ago. 

She turned to face Lincoln, who was playing on his phone. 

“How’s my hair?”

“Fine.”

“Lincoln! I’m serious. You didn’t even look up.”

“For the tenth time, it looks great. Silky and shiny and all that shit. You look hot, Lex. And you know Clarke will die when she sees you.” He went back to his phone. “I’m gonna text Octavia. We have to meet everyone at Echo’s in ten minutes.”

“That won’t be necessary, Lincoln! We’re coming down,” Octavia yelled from upstairs. 

The brunette bounded down the stairs, barely giving Lincoln time to get up and take a look at her before she threw herself into his arms and started making out with him. Lexa had a feeling they would probably disappear halfway through the prom and show up halfway through the after party at the hotel. 

Lexa was so distracted by the spectacle that was Octavia and Lincoln, she didn’t notice her girlfriend had already descended down the stairs and was standing right behind her. It took Clarke clearing her throat for Lexa to turn around. 

Suddenly, Raven’s tongue comment made sense. Clarke was radiant. She was dressed in a floor-length teal dress with a beaded bodice and a sweetheart neckline, which did a very good job of amplifying Clarke’s abundant cleavage. Her long blonde hair was worn down, straightened and sleek. Her glasses, which Lexa loved, were replaced by contacts. But the makeup Clarke was wearing, no doubt a product of Octavia’s insistence, brought out those electric blue eyes. So Lexa supposed she could allow the contacts for tonight. 

She was completely taken aback by just how beautiful her girlfriend was. And she was too busy gawking to notice that Clarke was looking at her the exact same way. 

“Wow, Lexa. You look…wow.”

Words weren’t a thing Lexa normally forgot, but right now, she was fighting just to remember her own name, even though Clarke literally just said it. 

“You…too…also…look really nice. Pretty! I mean, you look pretty.” She was kicking herself for not being able to sound like an actual human being. “That’s not the right word. I’ll find it. I promise. You just...you’re absolutely stunning.”

“Uh…if you two are done eye-fucking each other, we should probably take off. Lexa, you can put your tongue back in your mouth and your eyes back in their sockets.”

Lexa felt herself blushing as Clarke giggled.

“You’re no better, Griffin,” stated Octavia. “Exactly how many times did you ask me if you were showing enough cleavage?”

Lexa just smiled at her girlfriend and gave her a kiss. She grabbed her overnight bag for her and they headed out. 

\--

 

Even though it was Lexa’s senior year, she was determined to make this night memorable for Clarke. She watched as Clarke took it all in, admiring the lights, the decorations, and the music that echoed through the ballroom of the Sterling Hotel. She watched as Clarke and Octavia excitedly greeted Raven, who managed to snag a date with some junior boy because she refused to miss her two favorite girls at their first prom. Lexa couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor boy, knowing that Raven would probably ditch him for most of the night in favor of dancing with her friends. She watched as Clarke chatted with Anya and Echo as if they had been friends for years, laughing and joking with each other. She watched as Clarke’s smile radiated through the entire ballroom. She was so proud of how far Clarke had come. From a shy, sweet, self-proclaimed nerd who often got nervous around strange people and large crowds to someone who could not only keep up with Lexa’s friends, but also out-wit them on several occasions. Someone who could show up to a school dance on her arm when just six months ago, the prospect of going to the homecoming dance terrified Clarke to no end. 

Lexa was simply enthralled by her. Her girlfriend was the most incredible person she had ever known and there had been a few times this night when Lexa found herself wishing she wasn’t graduating, or wishing she had met Clarke earlier. But tonight wasn’t the time to lament on something so daunting. Tonight, she was going to give her girlfriend a night to remember. 

She smiled at the sight of her girlfriend dancing with Octavia and Raven. It was so cute and Clarke was having so much fun, Lexa couldn’t even stay mad that they stole her away from her. She tried to involve herself in the conversation Lincoln and Bellamy were having, but it was short-lived and her focus was pulled back to Clarke dancing in the middle of the dance floor. That’s when she decided she needed to dance with her again. 

Lexa couldn’t take her eyes off of Clarke for the majority of the night – or her hands, for that matter. She tried to remain as chivalrous as she could, but when Clarke was grinding against her while they danced, all bets were off. They danced for what felt like hours. It was probably only about twenty minutes, but with the increasing heat between them, it felt like time was crawling by and all Lexa wanted to do was get Clarke upstairs to the hotel room she got for the night. She and Clarke had discussed it and agreed it would be the best idea since they would be exhausted and wouldn’t want to drive home that late. Lexa tried telling herself it was just to sleep, but the more Clarke got her worked up, the more she was hoping that the room may be used for something else. 

The rest of her friends got rooms, too, and they all agreed to meet up for an after party. But that felt like years away and Lexa refused to ask Clarke to leave before she was ready. Not that she was complaining. She had the hottest girl there dancing up on her and she definitely noticed the blatant stares from some of the other students – particularly the senior boys. She didn’t love the fact that they all seemed to be staring at Clarke’s chest, though she couldn’t really blame them, either. She pulled Clarke closer, putting protective arms around her as they continued swaying to the music. 

\--

Clarke thought she’d be overwhelmed. She had spent the last week a nervous wreck, wondering how she would be able to handle tonight. She felt a lot of pressure because she wanted Lexa to have the best night of her life. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe that Lexa chose her and continues to choose her every day. She didn’t think it was possible to fall even more in love with her, but the moment she saw her when she came down from her room, everything felt peaceful and perfect. She was no longer nervous or worried about how the night would go. She just saw Lexa staring at her with so much love and adoration. And Clarke knew she would have nothing to worry about tonight.

She was right. She was having a blast with everyone, especially her girlfriend. She even kind of enjoyed teasing her while dancing, trying to get her worked up. It really didn’t take much and Clarke was pretty sure she had her dress to thank for that. She did feel a little uncomfortable in the middle of the dance floor with people staring. It seemed they were always staring now. Lexa, of course, was used to it, but Clarke felt somewhat exposed under everyone’s watchful eyes. Especially when she felt like people were checking her out in a not-so-subtle way. But when Lexa pulled her closer, she forgot all about those prying eyes and only saw her girlfriend’s green ones. 

After a few more songs, the music went silent and it was time for the prom king and queen to be announced. As a nominee, Lexa had to go up on stage, giving Clarke a kiss before heading up there. Clarke went over to join Octavia and Raven as they watched both Lexa and Lincoln walk onto the stage, along with all the other nominees. 

“So how does it feel to be sleeping with the prom queen, Griffin?”

Clarke could feel herself blushing, but she didn’t answer. She knew Raven didn’t expect her to. 

After it was announced that Finn Collins was voted prom king, Clarke rolled her eyes. She wasn’t really surprised since he was also homecoming king, but she couldn’t help but flash back to that night where he escorted Lexa off the field when they were crowned. Her jealousy was short-lived, however, when they announced that the prom queen was Lexa Woods. Clarke jumped and screamed and cheered for her girlfriend. Lexa seemed to not really care either way. She smiled, then scanned the crowd for Clarke. Once the crown was on her head, she jumped off the stage and headed straight for the blonde. They announced the spotlight dance between the king and queen with their dates and it seemed Lexa didn’t want to miss a second of it.

She held her hand out to Clarke and led her to the middle of the dance floor as everyone else cleared a path. For Clarke, it felt like something out of a really cheesy teen movie, and she kind of loved it. Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist and they danced pressed closely together to Ellie Goulding’s “How Long Will I Love You.”

Clarke could feel her cheeks turning red and her face burning as all eyes were on them, but Lexa pulled her even tighter, willing her to only focus on her and Clarke had never felt safer. 

“Are you having a good time?”

Clarke smiled. 

“The best.” She rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder. “What am I going to do without you next year? And the year after?”

“You’re going to play cello and chess and hang out with your friends.” Lexa thought for a moment. “Hmm…maybe not that Harper girl so much. But who am I to tell you who not to hang out with. Just…be careful with her.”

“Lexa,” warned Clarke. “You have nothing to worry about with Harper. Or anyone.”

“I know. It’s just going to be hard not being able to see you every day. But we’ll work it out. In the meantime, you’re going to enjoy high school. And if I’m lucky, you won’t meet anyone who will sweep you off your feet.”

Clarke could hear the trepidation in her voice and pulled her in for a hug. By this point, they were merely swaying to the music, not really dancing. The song faded and a new slow song started playing as everyone else headed toward the dance floor with their dates. 

Clarke placed her hand on the back of Lexa’s neck and whispered to her.

“Lexa, I am one hundred percent certain of my feelings for you. I love you so much. You have no idea how much you have changed my life. I would never even deign to think about being with someone that isn’t you. In fact, I want to lock this in now while I have a chance.” She pulled back and smiled at her. “Lexa, I know it’s in six months, but will you go to homecoming with me?”

Lexa chuckled. “Yes. I will.”

“And my junior prom next year?”

“Of course. I wouldn't miss it for the world. And senior homecoming and senior prom. I'm going to do everything it takes to keep us together. I'm so in love with you, Clarke. And I'll spend every day reminding you of that. Even if I can’t be here in person to do it."

Without another thought, Clarke kissed her fiercely, passionately. It was a very rare occurrence for her to instigate a kiss like this in front of others, she just couldn’t resist. She knew Lexa appreciated it. And it was her way of showing her she felt the same.

“So, Octavia told me and she and Lincoln were heading to the after party in a few minutes. And Raven’s already up there. I know it’s your senior prom and we can totally stay and keep dancing but if you want to go--” 

Lexa didn’t need to hear another word. She pulled Clarke off the dancefloor and they headed out the door to the elevators that lead up to the block of rooms they all rented for the night. Clarke kind of loved how enthusiastic Lexa was about her suggestion.

\--

The after party was relatively tame compared to other parties Lexa’s friends had thrown, but that was probably because everyone was exhausted from a night of dancing. Both Clarke and Lexa decided to forego the alcohol, with the exception of one beer each. Most of the others were pretty buzzed by the end of the night. The two of them hung out for a while with their friends, some of whom were graduating and some who weren’t. It gave Clarke a sense of comfort knowing she had a new batch of friends to hang out with, along with her two best friends. Without Lexa, she knew that never would have been possible. She was still painfully shy, but none of them made her feel bad about it. 

Lexa could sense she was still a little tentative around her friends, especially right now when they were quite drunk and trying to get Clarke to do body shots off of her. That’s when Lexa knew it was time to rescue her poor girlfriend and take her away to the safety of their hotel room at the end of the hall. 

\--

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight,” asked Clarke as Lexa had her pinned against the hotel room door. 

“A few times,” replied Lexa, whose teeth were currently nipping at Clarke’s earlobe. 

“Well, I’m telling you again. You look so hot,” Clarke panted. “That dress is incredibly sexy.”

Clarke snaked her hand under the long slit in Lexa’s dress and ran it up the length of her thigh. Lexa gasped and shuddered in response.

“So is yours,” replied Lexa. “Too bad I have to get rid of it.” 

She turned Clarke around and pressed her against the door, then unzipped the dress and let it fall to the ground. Her mouth was on Clarke’s shoulders in an instant as her hands reached around, running along the silky material of Clarke’s bra. When she tugged it down and cupped Clarke’s breast while simultaneously biting her shoulder, she heard the blonde hiss and moan in response.

Lexa kissed her way up her neck to her ear.

“Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“We don’t have to do anything tonight. I don’t want you to feel obligated just because we have a hotel room. I’m happy just being with you, cuddling and kissing. But that being said, I would really like to make love to you tonight.”

Clarke turned around to face her with eyes sparkling just as bright as they were the moment she first saw her in her dress. Without a word, Clarke undid the zipper on Lexa’s dress and pulled down the straps, letting the dress pool at her feet. The unspoken words between them were enough to tell Lexa that Clarke wanted this too. So she pulled her in and kissed her, moving her hands down to her ass, squeezing gently. She guided Clarke over to the bed, ridding the girl of her remaining garments before lowering her onto the bed. Lexa shed the last of her clothes as well, before crawling over Clarke and hovering over her. 

“Thank you for an amazing night. I had so much fun with you,” whispered Lexa as she kissed along Clarke’s jawline. 

“Me too. Thank you for asking me. I thought it would be overwhelming, but it was so much fun.”

Lexa smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“And now look at you. About to fuck the prom queen.”

Clarke playfully slapped her arm. “Lexa! God, you sound just like Raven.”

“What? I’m just stating a fact. You’re about to fuck the prom queen and I’m about to fuck the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful girl in school. I’d say it’s a win-win situation for us.”

“Neither of us are going to if you keep talking like this.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Please let me make it up to you.”

With a sly smile, she kissed her way down Clarke’s chest, taking time to pay extra attention to each breast as Clarke mewled underneath her. Her tongue swirled over each nipple, loving the effect it had on Clarke. The blonde’s breathing increased heavily with each pass of her tongue and Lexa’s eyes met Clarke’s as she watched her take more of her breast into her mouth. 

“Oh my God, Lexa. That’s really hot. Feels…so good.” 

Lexa brought her hand up to Clarke’s other breast, fondling it until Clarke started squirming, working her up to a desperate, needy mess. She moved up to give her one more kiss before sliding down her body and settling between her legs. She practically salivated at the sight of Clarke instinctually opening her legs wider for her. She ran her hand along Clarke’s smooth thigh, then up further along the heat between her legs, grazing her fingers along Clarke’s wet folds, gasping at just how wet she was. Clarke trembled at her touch, her breath catching in her throat. 

“Lex, please. I need…I need you to…” 

Clarke was struggling and Lexa’s resolve was fading fast. She needed this just as much as Clarke did. She longed to taste her, to drown in her, to bring her the same amount of pleasure Clarke has given her every day since they met. She ran her tongue along Clarke’s drenched slit a few times. Clarke sighed deeply at the feeling, throwing an arm over her eyes. Lexa explored her, indulging in the taste. She licked into her, learning the different noises she could elicit from each spot within Clarke. 

She delved her tongue deep inside Clarke’s entrance, feeling her walls immediately contract around the muscle as she proceeded fucking her with her tongue. Clarke’s hips shot up at the new sensation as she let out the sexiest moan Lexa had ever heard. Making Clarke feel this good was certainly doing something for her. She was soaked and could probably come just from Clarke’s sounds alone. She pushed her tongue in deeper, pressing her hand against Clarke’s hips, trying to bring them back down to the mattress. Clarke’s cries only grew louder and she started grinding against Lexa’s face. 

This was a whole new level of intoxication for Lexa. She loved getting her girlfriend off, but never imagined it could be so life-altering. Clarke rubbing herself all over her face was Lexa’s newfound religion. She hummed and moaned against Clarke’s wet center as her girlfriend continued to squirm against her. She knew she was close and wanted to give her that push she needed. She brought her tongue back up to circle around her clit, then slowly and gently pushed a finger into Clarke. 

Clarke’s body practically thrashed against her as a result and she slowly started pumping her finger in and out of her while licking and sucking on her clit. Once Clarke’s noises grew louder and her hips shot off the bed again, Lexa curled her finger inside of Clarke and circled her tongue around her swollen clit relentlessly, waiting for the girl above her to break. 

“Oh God, Lex…keep going. Right there…God yes, right there! I’m gonna…Lex, I’m gonna…”

With one more curl of her finger and three more flicks of her tongue, Clarke let out a breathy howl and dug her fingers into Lexa’s scalp, practically slamming her pussy against Lexa’s face. Lexa tasted a fresh wave of wetness on her lips and tongue as Clarke’s orgasm spilled out of her. She eagerly lapped up everything her lover had to offer, while coaxing her down from her release. 

Once Clarke’s breathing evened out and her body went limp, Lexa pulled out of her and crawled back up to her.

“Fuck Clarke, you are so goddamn sexy. You’re so beautiful when you come. And God, the noises you make are just…unreal.”

Clarke was blushing, but still unable to formulate words.

“And you taste incredible. I seriously could do that all day every day if you’d let me.”

Between breaths, Clarke tried her best to answer. “I definitely…wouldn’t…hate that.”

Lexa examined the slickness on her finger and wanted so badly to have another taste of her girlfriend, but instead, she wanted to prove to Clarke just how good she tasted. She ran her finger over Clarke’s lips and on instinct, the blonde took it into her mouth, sucking it clean. Lexa had to stop herself from getting off on Clarke thigh right then and there.

“See? Tastes so good. It’s addicting.”

“You taste better,” argued Clarke.

“Wanna test that hypothesis?” Lexa raised her eyebrows as if to challenge her. She was glad to find that Clarke was happily ready to meet the challenge, only instead of switching positions with Lexa, she nudged her legs forward until Lexa realized what she was trying to do. 

Holy. Shit.

Lexa wordlessly moved her way up to straddle Clarke’s face, positive her voice would give away just how excited she was about this turn of events. But she couldn’t go any further without making sure Clarke was okay with this. She looked down only to be greeted with a hungry smile as Clarke nodded her consent. The blonde craned her neck up to meet Lexa’s soaked core as Lexa lowered herself onto Clarke’s tongue. The reaction was instant.

“Fuck!” 

Clarke’s tongue wasted no time in getting to work and Lexa was very grateful for that. She needed to come, especially after everything that just happened. She panted and moaned and gripped the headboard as Clarke’s mouth continued to do wondrous things to her. They had just started having sex a few weeks ago. How was Clarke already this good? The sounds coming out of her were completely against her will. 

She continued grinding down against her as Clarke’s tongue devoured her, alternating between sinking into Lexa’s entrance and swiping the tip of it against her clit, then back to her entrance again, repeating the movements over and over. The noises Lexa was making were downright pornographic at this point, but she really couldn’t help it. As Clarke’s tongue worked her clit, Lexa rode her face even harder. She tried not to suffocate her, but it didn’t seem to be an issue when Clarke grabbed her ass and pulled her further down onto her face. There was something so different about this. It was dirty, but also extremely intimate. It was something she had definitely imagined doing with Clarke at some point down the line, but certainly not this soon. Perhaps they were just caught up in the moment or perhaps it was Clarke’s way of returning the pleasure Lexa gave her. Either way, it felt right in this moment. It felt beautiful. And it felt so goddamn good. 

The moment she heard and felt Clarke moan against her, Lexa came undone. She slammed her hand against the headboard and cried out her pleasure as Clarke’s tongue wave after wave out of her. Her orgasm just kept going and after what felt like several minutes of jerking and shaking and screaming, she shakily climbed off of Clarke and fell onto the bed with a deep sigh. She had never come so hard in her entire life. 

“Was that okay?”

She heard a tiny voice beside her and turned to see her girlfriend looking upon her with curious eyes. Lexa laughed and pulled Clarke to her chest.

“Come here. You know that was incredible. You had to have felt that.” 

Clarke grinned and shrugged. “Yeah, kind of.”

She snuggled into Lexa and Lexa stroked her back as the blonde rested her head on her chest. 

“Thank you for loving me, Clarke. Sometimes I don’t know why you do, but I’m so glad we found each other.”

She felt Clarke’s lips on her neck and Clarke’s hand in her own. 

“I will never not love you, Lexa. My life got infinitely better the day I met you. Thank you for being your cocky self and hitting on me that day. And thank you for sharing tonight with me.”

They fell asleep trading kisses, touches, and I love yous. 

 

\--

 

June

Clarke cried on Lexa’s graduation day. It couldn’t be helped. She knew she was going to be a disaster and could barely hold it together long enough to hear them call Lexa’s name. And Lexa, knowing how emotional her girlfriend was going to be, walked off stage after getting her diploma and instead of walking back to her seat, she walked straight over to Clarke. She was one of the last names called, so there were only a few minutes left in the ceremony, anyway. They hugged each other silently, not wanting to cause a big scene. Clarke blubbered into Lexa’s shoulder, staining her graduation gown with her tears. Lexa held her until she stopped crying, then sat with her the rest of the ceremony. Every time Clarke reached for her hand, Lexa had to try not to tear up herself thinking of how much she was going to miss holding her girlfriend’s hand every day. 

Later that night, after everyone cleared out of Lexa’s house for the graduation party, Lexa and Clarke were left alone. After hanging around the party for an hour or so, Lexa’s parents left and rented a hotel room for the night, not wanting to have to suffer through the noise of the party. Even Abby stopped by to congratulate Lexa.

Once the last guest left and after cleaning up a bit, Clarke grabbed Lexa by the hand and led her upstairs to Lexa’s room. 

“We can finish cleaning up tomorrow,” argued Clarke. “Tonight, you’re mine.”

“Is that so?” asked Lexa as Clarke led them into her room. “And what’s on the agenda?”

“Well, I feel like I need to make up for my sobbing mess of a breakdown earlier.”

“Clarke, that’s totally fine. I was emotional, too. More than I thought I would be.” Lexa brushed a thumb across Clarke’s cheek. “Just think of it this way: school is finally out and we are going to spend every second of the summer together.”

Clarke smiled, and turned to kiss the hand that was on her cheek. 

“I’ll be right back. I have a little graduation gift for you.” Clarke backed away and grabbed her bag before slipping into the ensuite bathroom. 

Lexa sat down on the bed, curious as to why Clarke had to sneak away into the bathroom. She kicked her shoes off and exhaustedly fell back onto the bed. 

“And now we even have more time to volunteer at the hospital,” she called out to Clarke, still trying to give her a silver lining to the school year being over. 

She could hear Clarke chuckling from the bathroom. 

“Funny you should mention that,” said Clarke as she opened the bathroom door. 

Confused, Lexa sat up about to question what Clarke meant. The sight she was greeted with made her eyes go wide and her mouth go dry. She felt her hands gripping the blanket on her bed as Clarke slowly and somewhat shyly walked toward her wearing a very short, very revealing candy striper outfit, complete with Clarke’s signature glasses and ponytail.

“Oh my God.”

Clarke looked down at her outfit and shrugged. “Is this okay? I also drew you a little something, but I figured you might want this part of your gift first.”

Lexa just nodded with her mouth still hanging open, trying to keep some semblance of chill.

“Yes. This is good. This is very, very good.”

Clarke relaxed a little and added a bit of seduction into her walk before she straddled Lexa on the edge of the bed. 

“Happy graduation, Lexa. I love you.”

Lexa kissed her with everything she had. 

"I love you, too.” She looked up at Clarke, then back down to her outfit. “Have I mentioned lately that I'm the luckiest girl in the world?”

Clarke smiled and pushed Lexa down onto the bed.

“Well, you’re about to get a whole lot luckier.”

 

The End

A special shout out to the anon who created this awesome "Seven Minutes" mood board! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And for anyone interested, I finally broke down and set up a tumblr page. Feel free to follow me at: sheis-me.tumblr.com


End file.
